Anna Nara, ou si Shikamaru avait une grande soeur
by Olympe2
Summary: Quand il pénétra dans la forêt de son clan cette fois-là, Shikaku Nara sentit que quelque chose était différent. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir sauver une gamine mortellement blessée et encore moins à ce qu'elle devienne un jour sa fille. Mais si finalement c'était pour le mieux? Même Shikamaru doit se secouer avec une grande sœur comme ça.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Anna Nara, ou si Shikamaru avait une grande sœur.

 **Auteur : ** Olympe2

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** LXS

 **Disclaimer :** À l'exception d'Anna et de quelques personnages secondaires, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est un univers emprunté à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre :** Aventure/Amitié/Famille avec un peu de romance.

 **Classement :** T

 **Couples :** à voir plus tard

 **Avertissement :** C'est une histoire hétéro donc pas d'avertissement en particulier, juste peut-être qu'un ou deux couples yaoi se glisseront ici et là mais rien de certain.

* * *

 **Parce que j'adore Shikamaru et son père et que la théorie selon laquelle un Nara se réveille et peut tout faire pour protéger les siens me plaît tellement.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Quand il pénétra dans la forêt de son clan ce jour-là, Shikaku Nara sentit que quelque-chose était différent.

Ce n'était pas une atmosphère calme et propice à la sérénité comme d'habitude mais beaucoup plus lourde. Et les cerfs ne venaient pas le saluer comme ils le faisaient toujours. Sur ses gardes, le jônin suivit leurs traces et finit par arriver dans une des nombreuses clairières à l'instant même où lui parvenait l'odeur du sang.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'enfant inconsciente que les bêtes entouraient.

Une fillette du village ?!

En une fraction de seconde ses sens vérifièrent qu'aucun ennemi n'était dans les parages et il se précipita, tombant à genoux à côté d'elle pour chercher son pouls. Nul soulagement n'aurait pu être plus intense que lorsqu'il en trouva un. Le sang coulait abondamment d'une blessure dorsale faite par lame, la petite ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans et allait mourir très vite si il n'agissait pas. Il avait déjà acquit la certitude que ce n'était pas un piège ennemi grâce à un jutsu rapide. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, il ne connaissait pas cette enfant qui possédait des cheveux de teinte violine, mais peu importe.

Elle ne réagissait à aucun stimuli même si il tenta de la réveiller et il sentit sa tension croître avec ce fait. Aucun son ne transperçait le silence épais à par le bruissement de ses gestes ou le vent léger dans les feuilles des arbres. Et il pouvait deviner le regard intense des cervidés posé sur lui. Sortant une trousse de secours de l'étui attaché à sa jambe, il effectua rapidement les premiers soins après avoir étudié plus attentivement la blessure et prit la petite dans ses bras pour courir en direction de la demeure familiale comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. La dépassant sans un regard, il accéléra encore, bondissant de toits en toits pour accéder au plus vite à l'hôpital du village.

-J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! Cria-t-il avec urgence de sa voix grave en franchissant les portes. Une enfant est blessée !

Le personnel médical accouru.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! Demanda un médecin vêtu d'un masque en commençant immédiatement à étudier l'état de la patiente.

-Je l'ignore, je l'ai trouvée comme ça. Elle a reçu un coup par arme blanche et perdu beaucoup de sang.

La fillette fut très vite prise en charge et il la laissa à leurs soins, ne pouvant désormais qu'attendre.

Attendre en pensant à cette gamine à peine plus âgée que son fils qui venait d'avoir cinq ans.

* * *

Yep, vous ne rêvez pas, je viens bien _encore_ de commencer une nouvelle histoire ambitieuse.

Est-ce-que c'est raisonnable? Absolument pas. XD

Mais qui a dit qu'il fallait l'être en matière de fanfictions?

Une fois de plus je prends le profil d'Anna pour créer mon personnage car je le connais bien et l'aime beaucoup. Il y aura quelques changements de caractères avec celle du _Nœud des Dimensions_ , _Le fils du dragon_ et de _Nous sommes des D_ car le contexte est différent, mais le physique reste le même partout.

Une grande fille athlétique aux longs cheveux violets attachés en queue de cheval haute et aux yeux améthyste. (bah quoi, ne me dites pas que la coiffure ne correspond pas aux Nara)

En espérant que la fic vous plaira et que vous finirez autant attachés à ce personnage que je le suis moi-même.

Ciao ciao!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Shikamaru n'avait que cinq ans mais il était déjà un garçon très intelligent pour son âge. Il avait deviné que sa mère était inquiète en la voyant jeter des regards réguliers par la fenêtre de la cuisine et déduit que c'était parce que son papa ne rentrait pas alors qu'il était seulement allé faire un tour dans les bois derrière leur maison.

Plus tard quand l'homme arriva avec la veste et le t-shirt rouges, il comprit aussi que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Car c'était le même rouge que lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se blesser de temps en temps, du sang.

-Papa !

-Shikaku ! s'exclama Yoshino en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

-Je vais bien, assura celui-ci en levant une main. Ce n'est pas mon sang.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?! continua sa femme sans l'écouter en vérifiant quand même.

-J'ai trouvé une fillette gravement blessée auprès des cerfs et je l'ai amené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Il s'accroupit sur le parquet pour être à la hauteur de Shikamaru et posa une main rassurante sur sa tête, mais son fils sentit que les choses étaient mauvaises malgré le sourire affiché. Il fronça les sourcils, mi-embêté, mi-inquiet.

-Qui c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le ninja. Elle avait des cheveux violets, tu as une idée ?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête. Aucune des amies d'Ino n'avait de cheveux comme ça. Les plus étranges étaient ceux de Sakura Haruno et elle les avait roses.

-Est-ce-qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda sa mère, concernée.

-Je pense, les médecins avaient l'air optimistes. Va dans ta chambre Shikamaru.

L'enfant obéit en murmurant un « galère... » copié sur son paternel et laissa traîner ses oreilles en prenant son temps pour monter les escaliers. Shikaku se redressa avec un bref sourire avant de continuer sur un ton plus bas:

-Je n'aime de quoi avait l'air cette blessure. Elle était portée dans le dos et je pourrai jurer que ça a été fait pendant qu'elle s'enfuyait. _Par_ _quelqu'un_. Je ne sais pas si cette gamine a été laissée pour morte ou si elle a réussit à s'enfuir et à se traîner jusqu'à la clairière mais on a cherché à la tuer.

-Sur nos terres ? s'exclama Yoshino horrifiée et en colère. Qui oserait... ?!

Shikamaru se fit le plus discret possible en haut des marches en bois, tentant d'attraper les derniers mots de la conversation. Malgré son ton calme son père était énervé lui aussi. Très énervé.

-Je ne sais pas mais on va rassembler les membres du clan pour en parler ce soir. Je veux avoir la lumière faite sur cette affaire.

-Bien sûr. Est-ce-que les autorités et ses parents sont au courant ?

-Je suis allé signaler les faits au bureau de l'Hokage avant de rentrer pour qu'on les cherches. Je retournerai à l'hôpital demain matin pour savoir si je peux apprendre son nom à son réveil.

Silencieusement, le jeune héritier du clan Nara estima qu'il savait ce qu'il fallait et recula pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Si sa mère le prenait à écouter aux portes elle le réduirait en bouillie.

Galère... Pas mal de monde allait débouler chez eux ce soir. Et il ne pourrait même pas raconter l'affaire à Chôji vu que ça concernait le clan.

* * *

Lorsque Shikaku pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas surprit de voir que la fillette dormait toujours. Pâle comme la mort en raison du sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle était parfaitement immobile sous les draps d'un blanc cru et il pouvait voir le début d'un imposant bandage barrant son épaule. Ses cheveux violets formaient la seule tache de couleur et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement avec régularité. Le médecin chargé d'elle était en train d'écrire sur un dossier à côté du lit.

C'était un homme assez jeune, blond avec des yeux foncés et portant la blouse blanche du personnel médical de Konoha.

-Bonjour Nara-dono, salua-t-il en le voyant entrer.

-Bonjour. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Nous éprouvons des difficultés à identifier son groupe sanguin donc son état reste fragile sans transfusion mais son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourrait en dire autant si elle avait dû attendre dix minutes de plus avant d'être soignée.

-Bien. Ses parents sont passés la voir ?

-Non, répondit l'homme en blanc en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Personne n'est encore venu se présenter comme membre de sa famille.

-Et c'est bien le problème, déclara une voix âgée et tranquille dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour trouver Hizuren Sarutobi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tous deux s'inclinèrent aussitôt.

-Hokage-sama, saluèrent-ils respectueusement.

Le vieil homme portait sa tenue officielle rouge et blanche. Il les salua d'un hochement de tête en retour, aucun bruit n'ayant trahi son arrivée avant qu'il ne parle.

-Bonjour messieurs. Je porte une attention particulière à tout ce qui concerne la jeunesse de notre village donc j'ai été informé des événements.

-Vous dites qu'il y a un problème ? répéta Shikaku dont les rouages mentaux avaient déjà commencé à tourner.

-Oui, répondit sereinement le chef du village en tirant une bouffée de tabac sur sa pipe. D'après les informations de notre capitaine de la police, aucun enfant n'a été porté disparu ces derniers jours. Et malgré le signalement que tu nous as fourni Shikaku, personne ne semble savoir qui est cette petite ni même depuis quand elle est dans le village.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas de Konoha ? s'étonna le médecin.

-Je crains que non. Moi-même son visage ne m'est pas familier et je m'efforce de reconnaître tout nos habitants. Sa présence dans les bois des Nara pourrait relever d'une grave faille dans nos défenses. Une idée de ce qu'elle faisait là Shikaku ?

-Yoshino et moi-même avons tenu un conseil de clan hier soir pour savoir si quelqu'un était au courant de quoique ce soit, mais personne ne s'est rendu récemment dans la forêt à part moi hier. C'est la première fois dans notre histoire que nos cerfs laissent entrer un membre extérieur au clan sans réagir négativement.

-Cette enfant a-t-elle des liens avec les ninjas ?

La deuxième question s'adressait au médecin qui répondit :

-Hé bien comme je le disais à Shikaku-dono, son sang présente des anomalies qui nous empêchent d'identifier clairement son groupe sanguin. Cela pourrait signifier qu'elle possède des pouvoirs spéciaux comme des attributs héréditaires mais rien de reconnaissable. Il n'y avait pas de bandeau frontal, pas d'armes ou quoique ce soit du même genre caché dans ses vêtements. Elle a en revanche de nombreuses cicatrices et paraît avoir été prisonnière un long moment. Nous avons relevé des traces de mal-nutrition, d'un grave manque d''exposition à la lumière et de coups volontairement portés. Dont la blessure qui a poussé Shikaku-dono à lui venir en aide.

Le visage du Troisième Hokage se fit sombre et le susnommé plissa les yeux mais aucun d'eux ne lui coupa la parole.

-En dehors de ça on peut ajouter que j'ai rarement vu un organisme aussi robuste. Si elle avait eu les cheveux rouges j'aurais presque cru avoir affaire à une Uzumaki.

-Je vois, fit Sarutobi. Shikaku, j'ai lu ton rapport. Tu es certain qu'il n'y avait trace de personne d'autre dans les environs ?

-Oui, acquiesça le chef du clan Nara. J'y suis retourné ce matin avant de venir pour vérifier moi-même. Il semble qu'elle ait pénétré sur notre territoire en étant portée par la rivière puis qu'elle ait marché difficilement jusqu'à la clairière où je l'ai trouvée. Aucun ennemi ne l'a suivie.

-Hum...cette rivière... N'est-ce-pas celle qui prend sa source au Mont de l'Aigle ?

-Vous parlez de la montagne avec les falaises et la cascade à pic éloignée du Mont Hokage ? s'exclama le docteur atterré par la suggestion.

-C'est bien ça, répondit Shikaku à la place de son supérieur. Si elle en est passée par là c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Il avait déjà pensé lui-même à cette possibilité et la considérait comme une des plus probables au vu des diverses variables.

-Vous pouvez le dire !

-Mais cela contredit aussi l'idée qu'il y ait une faiblesse si dangereuse dans notre sécurité, dit le Hokage. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un voir si on peut trouver d'autres traces là-bas.

-Que faisons-nous pour la fillette ? demanda le jônin en songeant déjà à la suite de la situation.

-Veillez à ce qu'elle guérisse et traitez-la bien Yanashi-sensei. Peu importe ses origines, cette enfant a déjà bien assez souffert. Je vous demanderai seulement de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne tente pas de s'enfuir à son réveil.

-Bien Hokage-sama.

-Shikaku, peut-être devrais-tu revenir la voir et essayer d'établir un dialogue afin d'en apprendre plus.

-C'était mon intention, Hokage-sama.

* * *

Le personnel de l'hôpital pensait que cela prendrait encore plusieurs jours à la petite fille pour reprendre connaissance mais Shikaku suivit son intuition et retourna la voir dès le lendemain matin.

Le Troisième Hokage devait penser comme lui car il était présent également lorsque le jônin arriva, discutant des résultats d'analyses avec un médecin ninja. Apparemment depuis qu'ils avaient vu des anomalies dans le sang de la gamine, celles-ci avaient disparues des échantillons, empêchant toute étude supplémentaire. Ils avaient recommencé avec de nouveaux échantillons mais les brins d'ADN particuliers s'étaient autodétruits peu après de la même façon sans qu'ils aient le temps d'en faire quoique ce soit. De l'avis général, cela ressemblait aux effets du sceau de la branche secondaire des Hyûga même si ici le processus était totalement naturel.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sarutobi avec un mince sourire. Je ne désire pas voir notre personnel étudier particulièrement les différences de cette enfant. Le plus important est qu'elle soit soignée au mieux et en sécurité.

-Bien Hokage-sama, s'inclina le médecin militaire avant de s'en aller.

Un court moment plus tard, Shikaku et le Dieu des ninjas furent interpellés par un mouvement de la patiente.

-Elle se réveille, dit Yanashi-sensei qui les avait rejoint en se précipitant pour aller lui parler doucement et l'aider à émerger du sommeil.

Attentif, le manipulateur des ombres regarda les yeux de la blessée s'ouvrir, révélant deux pupilles tout aussi violettes que ses cheveux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul dès qu'elle vit le docteur et se crispa, la douleur se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

-Du calme, fit l'homme avec un sourire apaisant. Tu es en sécurité à l'hôpital.

Sans répondre, elle regarda le reste de la chambre et se tendit encore plus en les voyant. Impossible cependant de savoir si c'était parce qu'elle avait reconnu le chapeau du chef du village ou à cause des cicatrices impressionnantes du Nara. Mais la réaction était intéressante en elle-même car la fillette restait volontaire et méfiante plutôt qu'effrayée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont Hokage-sama et Nara-dono qui t'a trouvé blessée dans la forêt de son clan. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Les yeux améthyste de la fillette se concentrèrent sur Shikaku après avoir entendu ces mots. Ils étaient étonnamment matures.

-Vous...m'avez sauvée, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Une toux rêche l'interrompit et Yanashi se dépêcha de lui tendre un verre d'eau qu'elle bu après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au contenu. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si méfiante que ça si elle acceptait ce qu'ils lui donnaient.

-Merci, reprit-elle après avoir rendu le récipient en inclinant partiellement le buste pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à son sérieux.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis content que tu t'en sois sortie.

-Quel est ton nom mon enfant ? demanda Sarutobi en soufflant la fumée aspirée de sa pipe.

Elle le regarda, et pendant une seconde très étrange, le jônin eut l'impression qu'elle allait dire quelque chose comme : « vous êtes trop vieux pour être mon père » ou « fumer est mauvais pour la santé vous savez ? ».

Mais elle se contenta de répondre :

-Anna.

-Et ton nom de famille ?

-...

« Soit on lui a apprit à le taire, soit elle sait d'elle-même que nous n'aurions pas une bonne réaction en l'entendant» pensa-t-il. Il avait confiance en sa capacité à cerner les gens et ne croyait pas que la petite fille puisse être simplement méfiante. Cela la rendait de nouveau suspicieuse mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire passer un interrogatoire à une gamine et il était prêt à parier que le Troisième Hokage non-plus. Après, tout dépendrait de la décision de son supérieur.

-Quel âge as-tu ? continua celui-ci sans perdre son léger sourire rassurant.

-Six ans.

Elle était donc plutôt grande pour son âge, il aurait été facile de lui donner un ou deux ans de plus avec sa taille.

-Tu te souviens de comment tu as été blessée ?

N'importe-quel autre enfant, à part peut-être le jeune prodige Itachi Uchiwa, aurait montré des signes de traumatisme après avoir été victime d'une attaque aussi violente et manqué de mourir. Mais la fillette aux cheveux violets se contenta de raconter :

-Je me suis enfuie quand ils ont voulu me changer d'endroit. Ils se sont mis en colère, j'ai été blessée et je suis tombée dans la rivière plus bas sur la montagne.

-Hokage-sama, intervint le docteur inquiet. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de...

-Je n'ai que deux questions supplémentaires Yanashi-sensei, assura le vieil homme. Tu es d'accord Anna ? De quel pays veniez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suppose que ceux qui te retenaient étaient des ninjas n'est-ce pas ? Tu es devenue méfiante quand tu nous as vus Shikaku et moi.

-...Oui.

-Ils avaient des bandeaux avec un symbole que tu pourrais reconnaître ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Très bien, je demanderai à Yanashi-sensei et aux infirmières de te le faire dessiner quand tu seras assez remise pour qu'ils puissent nous le transmettre.

-D'accord.

-Pour finir -il prit un ton un peu plus doux- est-ce-que tu as une idée d'où sont tes parents ?

C'était très certainement la question la plus délicate à poser à quelqu'un de cet âge mais l'enfant ne changea pas d'attitude en répondant :

-Je n'en ai pas.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu de réaction à propos de cette fic jusque-là, peut-être parce que le début était assez court. Ou alors c'est parce que ce ne sont pas les univers que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser et que mes lecteurs habituels ne s'y intéressent pas.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à dire si comme moi vous aimez les Nara ou si d'autres personnages ont votre préférence ^_^

Et est-ce-que quelqu'un connaîtrait des phrases "typiquement Nara" que je pourrais utiliser? (à part "galère" bien sûr)

Merci d'avance,

Ciao ciao!

Ps: Shikaku m'a toujours paru moins blasé et paresseux que son fils même si il est nonchalent, du coup ça doit se ressentir dans son personnage. Vous en pensez quoi?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **LXS :** C'est exactement ça ^_^ Shikamaru est l'opposé total de Naruto (encore plus que Sasuke vu qu'il n'a pas connu la solitude) mais il reste quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes valeurs en grandissant et de très loyal. Sans compter qu'il ne l'a jamais rejeté contrairement à d'autres enfants de leur génération. Ça n'aurait pas été choquant si le mangaka avait décidé de leur donner une amitié plus proche à mon avis. Shikaku lui est un homme plus courageux (au niveau des efforts) que son fils et plus dur en même temps, et je le respecte beaucoup pour avoir dit à son fils de jouer avec naruto si il le voulait sans se soucier de kyubi. En ce qui concerne Yoshino... cette femme est une force de la nature (ça me rappelle Kushina) et en même temps je pense qu'elle peut être très douce avec les enfants qui portent une souffrance, que son exubérance chaleureuse leur ferait du bien.

Merci pour tes encouragements et ta correction comme toujours.

 **Minimiste :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message ^_^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre supplémentaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

-Hokage-sama ? demanda implicitement Shikaku lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital.

-Je vais poster l'un de nos ANBU auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus, répondit Sarutobi. Et j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur elle toi aussi.

-Vous pensez qu'elle peut être toujours en danger au lieu d'être une menace, affirma le brun sans avoir besoin de poser la question.

-En effet. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille et elle n'a fait preuve d'aucune hostilité envers le village ou envers nous, aussi troubles que soient ses antécédents je n'ai pas l'intention de me montrer inamical à son égard.

-Il en sera fait comme vous voudrez.

* * *

-Papa ?

-Oui Shikamaru ?

-La fille que tu as trouvé dans les bois, elle va bien ?

Shikaku sourit en voyant que son fils se souciait de l'autre enfant même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue et que son visage restait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Il était assit à lire un rouleau sur les tatamis de la pièce principale qui avait accueillit leur conseil de clan quelques temps plus tôt quand le petit garçon s'était glissé jusqu'à lui, mains dans les poches.

-Oui, elle est en train de se remettre.

-Elle n'est pas du village hein ?

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?

-J'ai demandé aux autres pendant qu'on jouait, personne ne connaît une fille avec des cheveux violets.

Et une fois de plus avec ça, son gamin lui prouvait qu'il était déjà très malin pour son âge.

-C'est vrai elle n'est pas de Konoha. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce-qui lui est arrivé ? Je croyais que les cerfs n'acceptaient que ceux de notre famille ?

-C'est le cas, répondit le ninja qui avait réfléchit à la chose également mais ne possédait pas de réponse très logique. Ils ont dû sentir qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle a vécu des moments difficiles avant d'arriver ici.

-Est-ce-que vous avez trouvé ses parents ?

-Non. Elle ne semble pas les connaître.

-...C'est triste.

-Oui.

Il était un peu étonné que son gamin montre autant d'intérêt pour un sujet autre que le shogi ou les nuages, mais ça prouvait que Shikamaru avait du cœur malgré sa grande intelligence et sa paresse. Il ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait.

-Est-ce-qu'elle va aller à l'orphelinat ?

-Peut-être. C'est à l'Hokage d'en décider.

-Ok.

-Tu veux la rencontrer ?

Les sourcils de son fils se froncèrent et il demanda prudemment :

-Elle crie aussi fort que Maman ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Shikaku avec un rictus amusé.

-Mais t'es pas sûr.

-Non.

-Je préfère attendre que tu le sois.

-Comme tu veux.

Et riant, il lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux.

* * *

-Alors ? demanda Sarutobi assit derrière son bureau en croisant les mains.

-Nous avons bien trouvé des traces de combat au Mont de l'Aigle, déclara Tsume Inuzuka séparée pour une fois de son fidèle Kuromaru.

-C'était un peu en dessous de la chute, là où le courant est encore violent, ajouta Kakashi chargé de la mission avec elle. Si elle est tombée dans l'eau à cet endroit, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'ils l'aient crue noyée et n'aient pas cherché à la poursuivre. Elle a dû parvenir à refaire surface et s'accrocher à une branche, il y en avait plusieurs dans le bassin naturel où elle s'est échouée.

Tous deux étaient venus directement faire leur rapport à leur retour au village, ils portaient leur tenue de mission avec la veste verte officielle des ninjas de la Feuille. Comme toujours la femme brune possédait les triangles rouges de son clan sur les joues et l'ancien ANBU n'avait de visible que son œil droit, le reste caché par un masque couvrant le bas de son visage et le bandeau frontal sur son œil.

-Des informations sur le déroulement du combat ?

-On a retrouvé aucun corps mais beaucoup de sang et des traces de lutte, reprit la chef de clan. Il semble qu'ils la transportaient ligotée et bâillonnée mais elle a réussi à défaire ses liens et à blesser au moins un de ses gardiens dans sa fuite. Probablement pour se défendre.

-Elle a fuit sur trois-cent mètres en profitant du terrain accidenté et de sa petite taille pour s'échapper avant que l'un d'eux ne la blesse au dos et elle est tombée dans la rivière. Ils n'ont laissé aucun élément permettant de les identifier derrière eux mais ils venaient de l'ouest.

-Bien. Le personnel de l'hôpital m'a transmit la feuille où elle a représenté l'emblème des ninjas qui la gardaient prisonnière. Le voici.

Il leur présenta une feuille, sur le papier blanc se détachait très reconnaissable, le symbole du village de Kiri. Les jônins se tendirent.

-Une chance pour nous qu'ils tentent de relancer la guerre d'une manière ou d'une autre ? demanda Tsume.

-Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit Shikaku qui était depuis longtemps le stratège du village. Mais si ils gardaient cette enfant prisonnière et étaient prêts à la tuer plutôt que de la laisser s'échapper sur notre territoire, on peut estimer que quelque chose à son sujet les intéresse énormément.

-Un jinchûriki ? avança Kakashi.

-Pas d'après les médecins, répondit l'Hokage. Mais il y a quelques différences inconnues dans son organisme, rien ne dit qu'elle ne vient pas d'un clan ninja. Shikaku, elle ne t'a rien appris de plus ?

-Non. Elle refuse toujours de révéler son nom de famille et s'est un peu plus ouverte à moi en m'interrogeant sur les cerfs de nos bois, mais elle n'a rien dit sur sa captivité ou les raisons de celle-ci.

-Ton avis ?

-C'est une gamine intelligente et bien plus mature que ceux de son âge. Elle est devenue méfiante en apprenant que nous étions à Konoha et surveille toujours de très prêt le personnel médical lorsqu'il l'approche. Tout adulte en fait. De façon similaire, elle ne cherche pas notre aide ou notre protection. Il est clair qu'elle est habituée à se débrouiller seule et qu'elle reste sur ses gardes au cas où nous deviendrions hostiles. Malgré ça, je dois dire que c'est le seul reste visible de sa captivité à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'est pas amère, craintive ou cynique et reste tout à fait équilibrée, beaucoup d'infirmières la trouvent attachante et tout à fait polie.

-C'est étonnant, dit l'Inuzuka.

-Oui. Je pense qu'elle a un fort mental.

-Quelque chose à ajouter Wolf ? demanda Sarutobi.

L'ANBU au masque de loup chargé de veiller sur Anna, qui jusque-là était resté près du mur et silencieux répondit :

-Une seule, Hokage-sama. Je crois pouvoir dire que même si je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires, cette enfant est capable de me repérer dès que je suis dans les environs. Chaque fois que je prends mon poste en la gardant dans mon champ de vision, elle se tourne brièvement à demi vers moi et paraît amusée.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tsume pendant que Kakashi et Shikaku fronçaient les sourcils.

Cela éliminait directement les théories 7 à 15, se dit le Nara. Il devait se pencher sur les dix suivantes sans plus d'éléments.

-Voilà qui est inattendu, déclara le chef du village en se frottant pensivement le menton.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir été assez discret ? s'enquit l'ex-ANBU aux cheveux d'argent.

-Certain, répondit l'homme masqué sans se vexer une seconde.

-Un sensitive ? suggéra le manipulateur des ombres.

-C'est une possibilité, reconnu Hizuren. Ou bien elle a d'autres capacités qui lui permettent de surveiller ce qui l'entoure, mais puisqu'elle n'a rien dit ou fait à ce sujet je pense que nous allons laisser ça de côté pour l'instant. Sans l'oublier bien entendu.

-Quels sont vos ordres ? demanda Wolf.

-Continue de veiller sur elle avec ton équipe, ne laisse pas Danzo s'intéresser à son cas de trop près surtout. Shikaku, Tsume et Kakashi, je vais vous demander de rester discrets sur cette affaire.

-Bien Hokage-sama.

-Que comptez-vous faire d'elle une fois guérie ? Se permit de demander le fils du Crocs Blanc.

-...Je ne peux pas la confier à l'orphelinat si il s'avère qu'elle a effectivement des dons spéciaux pour le ninjutsu. En plus avec ce qu'elle a vécu, les différences seraient trop grandes entre les autres enfants et elle pour qu'elle s'intègre bien.

D'accord avec le raisonnement, ils le laissèrent réfléchir sur la marche à suivre.

-Le mieux serait de la confier à un de nos clans possédant d'autres jeunes enfants une fois guérie. Elle se resociabiliserait tout en pouvant être maîtrisée au besoin.

-C'est également mon avis, déclara calmement Shikaku.

-Les Hyûga et les Uchiwa n'accepteront jamais de mettre leurs précieux héritiers à proximité d'un facteur inconnu, dit Kakashi.

-Tu as raison, répondit le Troisième Hokage. Je ne pense pas que les Aburame soient un choix judicieux non-plus vu leur réserve naturelle et je crois savoir que vos chiens ont du mal à accepter les étrangers Tsume ?

-Effectivement, grimaça la chef du clan Inuzuka, visiblement peu satisfaite de ne pouvoir agir à cause de ça.

-Il ne reste donc que les Yamanaka, les Akimichi et mon propre clan, dit le brun en écartant d'office la famille du Hokage.

Il avait déjà depuis un moment une petite idée de quel serait le choix final et n'en ressentait aucune contrariété réelle. Pour une fois qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter les cris de colère effrayants de sa femme.

-Hum...Shikaku, dit finalement Sarutobi. Yoshino serait-elle opposée à ce que vous accueilliez un enfant supplémentaire chez vous ?

Le brun retint un sourire face à la ruse de son supérieur.

-Si elle sait que c'est une requête de votre part, je ne pense pas Hokage-sama.

Sans compter que sa femme se sentait concernée par la gamine et lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois de ses nouvelles.

Ils étaient le meilleur choix possible. La petite Anna et lui avaient déjà commencé à tisser un lien puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle lui ferait plus volontairement confiance qu'à des inconnus. De plus il avait les compétences pour surveiller son évolution mentale et sociale, beaucoup des membres de son clan également, et leur prise des ombres était parfaite pour stopper n'importe quoi si utilisée dans les bonnes conditions. À l'inverse, ses amis Inoichi et Chôza n'auraient pas eu la force ou la finesse nécessaires pour faire de même.

-Et toi ?

-Je n'y vois aucun problème personnellement. Et Shikamaru a l'air inquiet à son sujet.

Le vieil homme eut un bref sourire incisif.

-Parfais, dans ce cas je vous la confie.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous avais pas souhaité une bonne année et tout mes vœux pour l'année 2017.

Que le monde de la fanfiction finisse par dominer la Terre!

Et que vous puissiez lire ou écrire autant que vous le voulez ^_^

Ciao ciao!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Minimiste :** Merci pour tes encouragements ^_^ voici la rencontre entre Anna et Shika pour récompenser ta patience. Et vous aller prochainement en apprendre un peu plus sur les pouvoirs d'Anna.

 **moi :** Merci d'avoir commenté. Je suis d'accord avec toi on ne trouve pas assez de fictions où les Nara prennent une part vraiment active à l'histoire, que ce soit en français ou en anglais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire.

 **Kirango Kin :** Bonjour, je te remercie de ta critique constructive qui m'a bien aidée à améliorer le premier jet que j'avais de ce chapitre. Pour la brièveté du tout premier, tu verras que c'est une chose récurrente dans mes histoires, je commence toujours par mettre le lecteur en bouche avant que passer au morceau plus consistant dans le chapitre suivant. J'ai également tenté de rectifier les erreurs de ce qui est déjà publié avec l'apport de ton commentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait que tes avis soient d'ordre pratique, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin parfois ^_^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Une nouvelle fois, Shikaku pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Cela allait sûrement devenir une habitude puisqu'il devrait veiller sur sa propriétaire une fois qu'elle serait guérie et même avant.

Anna avait quitté son lit, probablement sans permission et regardait par la fenêtre. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle désobéissait et il devinait qu'elle avait du mal à rester inactive après les événements qu'elle avait vécu. Un vétéran ninja comme lui savait très bien que rester au même endroit se révélait souvent fatal lorsqu'une menace pesait sur vous, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'après cette attaque traumatique la gamine en ait pris également conscience.

Elle se tourna vers lui, preuve qu'elle avait remarqué ou « sentit » son approche malgré ses pas silencieux. Ils ne savaient toujours pas si elle possédait vraiment des capacités de sensitive ou non. Le jônin opta pour un début de conversation plus subtil qu'une réprimande.

-Je sais que rester couchée tout le temps est désagréable, mais ton corps ne guérira pas de manière optimale si tu refuses de le ménager.

-Être allongée toute la journée n'est pas bon non-plus, répondit-elle simplement. Ce n'est pas rester debout qui va me tuer.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil dédié aux visiteurs en concédant :

-Non mais il ne faut pas abuser de ses forces.

-Je vais bien.

Malgré ses mots elle se déplaça jusqu'au lit pour se glisser dedans à nouveau. Ses gestes furent sûrs même si elle ne se servait pas de son bras gauche.

Et elle disait juste, il estimait que Yanashi-sensei était un peu surprotecteur avec elle au vu de son cas particulier. L'opération de la blessure par les médic-nins s'était parfaitement déroulée, mais ce n'était pas souvent que cet hôpital devait traiter quelqu'un de cet âge pour de telles blessures et l'homme qui appartenait au corps médical civil avait visiblement été marqué.

D'après les rapports elle guérissait bien également, la seule chose qui semblait ne pas aller était...

-Même lorsqu'il faut dormir ?

Elle ne donna pas de réponse, confirmant son analyse. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer les cernes teintées sous ses yeux et de l'associer à son manque d'appétit pour deviner des insomnies. Dues à de mauvais souvenirs ou à des cauchemars il ne savait pas encore, mais c'était la nuit que sa désobéissance à rester immobile se montrait la plus régulière. De plus, beaucoup de gens dormant mal perdaient l'envie de manger et les infirmières s'étaient plaintes que la plupart de ses plateaux repas revenaient mangés seulement à moitié .

-Personne ne te forcera à parler si tu ne veux pas. Mais être certains que tu as le sommeil difficile pourrait aider les médecins à ajuster ton traitement en fonction.

-Leurs médicaments ne fonctionneront pas.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure dépourvu de doutes. Il se retint de plisser les yeux.

-Une raison précise ?

Elle le regarda silencieusement et il subit l'examen de ses yeux améthyste sans broncher. Il savait qu'ils en étaient au moment où elle allait décider de si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non, et si oui jusqu'à quel point. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils partageaient une conversation et avec les décisions du Troisième Hokage, il était temps qu'ils avancent.

-Mon corps les considère comme artificiels et nocifs pour moi, sortirent finalement les mots sur un ton impassible. Il les rejette sans que ça puisse faire effet.

Le manipulateur des ombres hocha la tête avec compréhension, la remerciant silencieusement de sa réponse et classant déjà cette nouvelle information avec les autres qu'il détenait à son sujet. Pas pour s'en servir contre elle puisque le chef du village voulait qu'ils la protègent, mais parce que chaque détail pouvait l'aider à dresser le tableau du passé qui avait fait son présent et à gérer la situation afin qu'elle se passe au mieux pour tous.

-Le Clan Nara est versé dans la production d'ingrédients médicaux et leurs utilisations depuis des générations, déclara-t-il simplement. Je jetterai un œil à nos livres en rentrant pour voir si on peut trouver un remède dont les éléments sont moins transformés.

* * *

Quand Shikamaru rencontra enfin la fille sauvée par son père, cela faisait plus de trois semaines que celui-ci l'avait trouvée dans la forêt du clan et qu'il était rentré chez eux couvert de sang. Ce temps avait surtout été consacré à de la rééducation puisqu'elle avait déjà subit l'opération vitale au moment où elle était entre la vie et la mort.

-Yoshino. Shikamaru. Je vous présente Anna, dit Shikaku debout dans l'entrée avec une main sur l'épaule de la fillette. Elle va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Malgré sa nonchalance, le garçon de cinq ans était un peu curieux. Il avait entendu parler de cette fille régulièrement depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle allait partager leur quotidien et pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur son nom.

Elle était plus grande que lui d'une demi-tête et souriait faiblement avec un mélange entre politesse et une touche de tension. Comme l'avait dit son père, ses cheveux étaient violets longs, ils tombaient en dessous de ses épaules et possédaient une apparence souple et épaisse comme ceux des Hyûga. C'était une couleur voyante mais elle ne l'avait pas choisie.

Ses yeux étaient très beaux. De la même couleur, ils brillaient cependant tel des pierres précieuses. En voyant la lueur hantée cachée au fond le garçon eut l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et pourtant on lui disait souvent qu'il se comportait comme un petit vieux.

Elle avait aussi une peau claire et un nez droit, des lèvres foncées et un visage ovale. Bref, c'était une fille normale.

Ils lui avaient rendu les habits qu'elle portait avant d'être soignée mais sa mère allait sûrement vite lui proposer autre chose. Bien que propres, le t-shirt bleu et le pantalon beige étaient usés, troués et déchirés de partout. On pouvait même voir le bandage blanc sur son épaule.

-Sois la bienvenue Anna, dit Yoshino avec un sourire.

-Merci Madame, c'est très généreux de m'accueillir chez vous.

Plus que son apparence, sa voix se distinguait par un timbre agréable et mélodieux. Pas sucré comme celui des autres filles lorsqu'elles s'apprêtaient à vous crier dessus ou même doux et emplit de timidité tel celui d'Hinata, l'héritière Hyûga. Seulement avec une chaleur polie et sans trace de l'appréhension qu'il pensait pourtant qu'elle devait ressentir. À côté d'eux, Shikaku observait ce premier contact avec un mince sourire qui adoucissait en partie les impressionnantes cicatrices sur son visage. Ça faisait bizarre de le voir habillé en civil sans sa veste de jônin, mais Shikamaru n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui plutôt que son père soit en mission.

-Mais non c'est un plaisir. Et pas besoin de me donner du Madame voyons, appelle-moi Yoshino.

-D'accord, répondit Anna en souriant un peu plus avant de le regarder lui.

-Salut, fit-il simplement les mains dans les poches, pour ne pas s'embêter et la mettre à l'aise.

Sa mère allait probablement l'engueuler mais les lèvres d'Anna s'étirèrent cette fois franchement et une grande partie de sa tension disparue.

-Salut.

-Si tu lui montrais sa chambre Shikamaru ? Proposa son père, satisfait pour sa part de l'accueil qu'il faisait.

-Ok.

Il se tourna en direction des escaliers et fit quelques pas, puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre enfant qui n'avait pas bougée avant de tendre la main en devinant qu'elle avait besoin d'un encouragement.

-Tu viens ?

Après un instant de surprise, Anna hésita puis glissa sa paume dans la sienne. La lueur sombre au fond de ses yeux fut doublée par une touche de ce qui ressemblait fortement pour lui à de l'espoir. Il serra alors gentiment ses doigts entre les siens et l'emmena à sa suite.

Tout marchant à travers le couloir une fois qu'ils furent montés à l'étage, il lui désigna vaguement les fonctions des différentes pièces, puis ils arrivèrent à la porte en face de la sienne.

-Voilà c'est là, dit-il en l'ouvrant. Je dors juste en face et mes parents sont au bout du couloir.

Lentement, Anna passa devant lui pour entrer à l'intérieur et il remarqua la grande déchirure laissée par l'arme blanche sur le tissu de son dos. Cette fois il pouvait clairement voir le bandage qui maintenait les derniers cataplasmes devant réduire la cicatrice et la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que ça avait dû faire mal.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour regarder la totalité de la chambre, une large pièce rectangulaire avec une fenêtre au volet de bambou et au sol constitué de tatamis. Un futon* était déroulé le long du mur et il y avait un bureau, une commode et des étagères qu'elle pourrait remplir avec ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais su ce que c'était que d'avoir sa propre chambre, fut l'idée qui le traversa en voyant son air calme qui pour lui la faisait paraître un peu perdue. Heureusement pour lui elle n'avait pas l'air prête à pleurer. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire quand les filles se mettaient à pleurer ou crier.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Le tira-t-elle soudain de ses pensées en désignant le jeu posé sur la petite table basse.

-Un plateau de shogi, on y joue pas mal dans la famille. Tu ne connais pas ?

Ce n'était pas si bizarre, la plupart de ceux de leur âge trouvaient les jeux vieillots comme ça ennuyeux.

-J'ignorais juste que ça ressemblait à ça, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il la regarda quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas l'air hystérique comme sa mère ou Ino pouvaient l'être. Et elle avait vécu pas mal de trucs difficiles avant d'atterrir chez eux.

-Je t'apprendrais à jouer si tu veux.

Il avait parlé en faisant mine d'observer la fenêtre mais vit son sourire du coin de l'oeil. Un vrai sourire de nouveau même si il était un peu faible.

-Merci.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sourit aussi.

* * *

Les deux enfant s'entendirent très bien et se rapprochèrent vite, la tolérance paresseuse et l'intelligence du plus jeune aidant la fillette aux cheveux violets à se sentir à l'aise. Il l'aidait à trouver ses marques et elle-même par son caractère moins explosif que celui de Yoshino, réconciliait un peu le garçon avec les femmes.

* * *

Dans un premier temps, Yoshino n'avait pas remarqué que l'enfant ramenée par son époux était sur ses gardes avec eux. Pas seulement en surveillant les gestes qu'ils avaient, mais aussi son comportement . Elle était polie, sérieuse et peu bavarde, n'exprimant jamais d'opinion à moins qu'on ne le lui demande.

Pour exemple, il fallu que son fils lui pointe discrètement d'éviter les vêtements roses quand elle projeta d'en acheter quelques uns de plus à Anna pour qu'elle ait une idée du fait que la petite pouvait détester cette couleur. Et quelques jours plus tard au petit déjeuner en se tournant vers ses fourneaux, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Shikamaru donner sans un mot ses champignons à sa voisine qui le remercia discrètement après hésitation et dévora la portion supplémentaire avec enthousiasme après lui avoir donné une part de son poisson en échange.

La femme sourit et ne dit rien. Si Shikaku et elle mettaient un peu de temps à obtenir la confiance de l'enfant, au moins leur garçon serait là pour s'occuper des petites choses qu'ils ignoraient encore et faire le lien entre eux.

* * *

Grâce à leur fils et à leur propre gentillesse, les Nara découvrirent en Anna une enfant avec de l'humour, attentionnée envers ceux dont elle pouvait s'estimer proche, un peu gourmande et ne demandant qu'à vivre pleinement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il tomba sur Shikamaru et Chôji endormis dans le jardin, Shikaku soupira avec amusement. Vraiment, même si lui-même était du genre blasé il ne voyait pas d'où venait la si grande paresse de son fils. Le gamin entraînait même ses amis dans ses siestes impromptues.

Il vit ensuite la couverture qui avait été placée sur les deux petits garçons pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid et sourit. Car si elle les avait trouvé comme ça, sa femme se serait empressée de les réveiller en rouspétant de les voir ne rien faire. Seule la récente quatrième habitante de la maison avait pu avoir un geste de ce type.

Et transformer la scène en tableau ridicule en les couvrant de fleurs.

* * *

Elle était toujours acceptée par les cerfs de leur forêt et avec le temps accompagna de plus en plus Yoshino et Shikamaru dans le village.

* * *

-Bonjour Noriko-san.

-Oh, bonjour Yoshino-san, les accueilli la fleuriste blonde avec un sourire. À toi aussi Shikamaru.

-Bonjour, fut la réponse laconique du brun qui s'ennuyait déjà à l'idée de les écouter papoter.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais un bouquet de lys s'il-vous-plaît, répondit l'autre femme. Des blancs et des roses si possible.

-Bien sûr, je m'y atèle de suite. Et toi ma grande, fit la mère d'Ino à Anna qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là. Je peux t'aider ?

-Anna est avec nous, déclara Yoshino pour elle en posant affectueusement une main sur son épaule. Shikaku et moi avons récemment accepté sa garde.

Il avait fallu du temps pour que la fille cesse de se tendre lorsqu'un adulte amorçait un contact physique envers elle mais elle avait finalement perdu ce réflexe avec le couple Nara. Elle sourit poliment.

-Enchantée Yamanaka-san.

-Vraiment ? Fit celle-ci avec surprise. Hé bien, de même Anna-chan*. J'espère que tu te plairas chez les Nara.

-C'est déjà le cas Madame. Shikaku et Yoshino-san sont très gentils.

-Oh, quelle enfant charmante.

-Ça veut dire que tu me trouves méchant ? Demanda Shikamaru en levant un sourcil.

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire franc que seul lui avait pu obtenir jusque-là. Et ses yeux perdirent leur sérieux pour briller d'amusement.

-Mais non, juste un peu flemmard.

* * *

Mais d'une certaine façon, l'enfant aux yeux améthyste restait prudente dans ses agissements. L'escouade d'ANBU ne la surveillait plus spécifiquement depuis qu'elle était passée sous la responsabilité de Shikaku et elle n'en avait jamais fait mention. Mais il était clair qu'elle savait qu'aussi bien traitée qu'elle soit par les Nara, elle restait une étrangère au passé suspect pour le village. Que le moindre faux pas pouvait l'en faire expulser au mieux.

Huit mois s'écoulèrent, au bout desquels l'Hokage finit par se dire qu'ils n'entendraient jamais plus parler de Kiri à propos cette affaire.

Il ne savait pas combien il avait tord.

* * *

C'était la fin d'un après-midi où Yoshino était partie faire les courses. Anna et Shikamaru se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la maison, à côté du plateau de shogi toujours sortit lorsqu'il faisait beau et le brun racontait avec ennui le premier entraînement au kunai qu'il avait fait avec son père.

-Tu dois bien être le seul des héritiers à avoir trouvé ça aussi barbant, rigola la plus âgée.

-Je préfère quand on joue au shogi, se plaignit-il. Pourquoi je dois être obligé de devenir ninja?

-Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour toi de partir jeune et d'échapper aux colères de Yoshino-san ?

Sa taquinerie le fit grimacer mais malgré ses râleries, il continuait de faire tourner entre ses doigts le kunai offert par son père.

Les ninjas surgirent d'un coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'en moins d'une seconde le brun fut poussé en arrière par son amie. Elle lui arracha l'arme des mains pour bloquer l'épée qui fonçait vers eux dans un fracas d'acier.

-Shika rentre à l'intérieur !

-Anna !

-Rentre ! ordonna-t-elle sans lui jeter un regard en saisissant le poignet de son assaillant pour l'envoyer valser aussi loin que possible tout en lui volant son épée.

D'un geste à la fluidité mortelle, elle frappa l'homme qui voulu poursuivre le garçon et celui-ci s'effondra, les côtes transpercées. Tout se passa très vite, trop pour que Shikamaru planqué derrière une armoire puisse bien suivre en dehors des cris, des grognements de douleurs et du son des chocs métal contre métal. Mais quand ce fut fini, Anna restait debout, couverte de sang. Et leur quatre attaquants étaient à terre.

Il couru hors de sa cachette lorsque les ANBU surgirent pour la plaquer au sol.

-NON !

Lâchant le kunai et l'épée, la fille aux cheveux violets se laissa immobiliser face contre terre sans résistance.

-Arrêtez ! Elle m'a protégé d'eux !

Son cri calma un peu la brusquerie des membres des services spéciaux mais ils restèrent sur leurs gardes.

-Ça va aller Shika, dit Anna avec un sourire rassurant. Ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien.

-Vous devez nous suivre jusqu'aux locaux de l'Hokage, déclara l'ANBU avec le masque de sanglier pendant que les autres la forçaient à se remettre debout.

Shikamaru ne perdit pas plus de temps en voyant qu'ils voulaient l'emmener et partit en courant, se précipitant à la rencontre de sa mère qu'il savait proche de rentrer, tout flegme disparu.

-MAMAN !

-Shikamaru ? Fit au milieu de la rue Yoshino surprise, tenant deux sacs de courses bien remplis entre ses mains.

-Maman, il faut prévenir Papa, tu dois faire quelque-chose ! Anna n'a rien fait de mal, elle me protégeait juste !

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 **Je sais, je vous en révèle un peu plus sur les caractéristiques d'Anna et vous vous posez seulement plus de questions à son sujet XD.**

 **Patience, patience.**

 **En ce qui concerne Shikamaru durant la rencontre, à la fois il n'a pas envie de s'embêter à en faire des tonnes pour bien l'accueillir et en même temps il ne peux pas s'empêcher de remarquer tous les indices signalant à quel point ça a été dur pour elle et comment elle en ressort quelque part un peu "cassée". Alors avec un minimum d'efforts ,il fait en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux, non-seulement parce qu'il y a des chances que la simplicité soit ce qui passe le plus facilement avec elle mais aussi parce que ça l'arrange bien.**

 **Je pense que c'est à la fois mignon et que ça lui correspond bien ^_^.**

 **En espérant que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire,**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **LXS :** Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutient. On a encore un peu plus de révélations sur le passé et les compétences d'Anna dans ce chapitre. Seules certaines parties existaient à la base mais je suis contente de l'avoir retravaillé pour en faire quelque chose de plus crédible.

 **Minimiste :** Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire et désolée pour l'attente.

 **guillox23 :** Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture.

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Contente que mon personnage t'intrigue, c'est un peu ma chouchoute ^_^. Un grand remerciement pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

-Il faut interroger cette fille ! Déclara Koharu Utatane.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, protesta doucement Inoichi qui avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs fois la petite.

-Une enfant capable de tuer sans peine une unité complète d'ennemis entraînés, rétorqua l'autre conseiller Homura.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour...

-Du calme Inoichi, fit le Troisième Hokage de manière rassurante à l'attention du Jônin. Il est certain que je ne compte nullement la confier à Ibiki.

-Sarutobi !

-Sarutobi, tu ne...

-Toutefois, reprit le vieux ninja en interrompant les récriminations de ses deux conseillers. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons laisser la situation ainsi. D'après les premières vérifications faites par nos membres des services spéciaux, Anna-chan est bien une enfant et pas une adulte métamorphosée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il reste quand même qu'elle nous a caché ses capacités. Wolf ?

L'homme au masque de loup s'avança face aux différents occupants de la pièce, bras croisés dans le dos.

-La cible s'est laissée maîtriser sans opposer de résistance et semble avoir agit dans l'objectif de protéger Shikamaru Nara comme affirmé par celui-ci, Hokage-sama. Son aisance et sa précision à tuer démontrent un entraînement passé, mais pas nécessairement ninja.

Sarutobi acquiesça et se tourna vers l'un des deux hommes qui n'avaient pas encore parlé.

-Une idée de qui ils étaient et de leurs objectifs Kakashi ?

-Ils n'avaient pas de bandeaux mais leurs armes viennent assurément du pays de l'Eau, répondit l'ex-ANBU aux cheveux argentés. Et l'un d'eux est consigné dans le bingo book comme un spécialiste de Kiri dans les missions d'infiltration. Il s'agissait probablement d'une unité kamikaze envoyée supprimer l'enfant après qu'ils aient appris sa présence entre nos murs. Ils auront voulu éliminer le témoins que représentait le fils de Shikaku.

Le chef du Clan Nara était placé à côté de lui sans un mot, le visage dur. Tous les individus de la pièce pouvaient sentir l'aura de menace qu'il dégageait après qu'un tel événement se soit produit dans sa propre demeure, au beau milieu du district familial. L'homme n'était pas connu pour être un dirigeant sévère, mais il était clair qu'après ça un certain nombre de génies flemmards allaient sérieusement se faire remonter les bretelles pour une surveillance aussi relâchée.

-Si c'est le cas on peut dire qu'ils ont magistralement échoué, renifla Koharu.

-Oui nous avons échappé de peu à une tragédie, acquiesça le Troisième Hokage. Par chance malgré leur timing parfais, ils ont sous-estimé Anna-chan et c'est ce qui les a perdus.

-Comme Kakashi l'a dit, je ne pense pas que leur but ait été de ressortir du village en vie après avoir pénétré si loin à l'intérieur, déclara Inoichi. Ils devaient juste supprimer la menace quel qu'en soit le prix.

-Et cela montre à quel point ils estiment la menace de cette enfant sérieuse, affirma Homura sévèrement. Nous ne pouvons l'ignorer.

-Hum... fit le dirigeant du village. Quelque-chose à ajouter Shikaku ?

Le stratège se redressa un peu plus et répondit sans émotion :

-Comme vous le savez avec mes précédents rapports Hokage-sama, j'ai longuement observé Anna ces derniers mois et je soupçonnais déjà un entraînement au combat d'après sa façon de se déplacer, d'étudier son environnement et de réagir au contact des individus. Il était clair avant même l'événement d'aujourd'hui qu'elle cachait beaucoup de secrets et n'était pas disposée à en révéler plus sur son passé à des gens en qui sa confiance n'était que limitée.

-Mais encore ?

-Elle n'a jamais cherché à s'approcher d'une arme sous mon toit ou fait preuve d'une quelconque hostilité envers Konoha et ses habitants. Même si elle tient les adultes à distance depuis son arrivée, ses contacts avec les enfants semblent plus faciles et Shikamaru et elle nouent progressivement des liens à mon avis sincères. En raison de ça, je n'ai aucun mal à croire qu'elle ait pu briser le secret de ses capacités simplement pour le protéger. Je pense qu'elle est loin d'être une enfant ordinaire mais que ce n'est pas une espionne envoyée par un autre village pour autant.

-Ça c'est vous qui le dites, fit sèchement Koharu.

Kakashi, Inoichi et les gardes de l'Hokage bougèrent imperceptiblement. Tout le monde reconnaissait la justesse d'analyse de Shikaku Nara.

-Bien sûr je peux me tromper, reconnu poliment celui-ci sans réagir.

-Je prends note de ton opinion, déclara Sarutobi. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux simplement laisser Anna-chan repartir sans avoir eu de réponses à nos questions.

-Bien entendu Hokage-sama.

-Inoichi, j'aimerais que tu sois celui qui se charge de l'interroger.

Le blond répondit tout aussi impassiblement que son vieil ami :

-Comme vous le désirez Hokage-sama.

* * *

La cellule était sombre et dépourvue de tout autre choses qu'un banc austère et deux minuscules fenêtres pas plus grandes que des mains d'adultes. Après l'avoir fouillée pour vérifier qu'elle ne dissimulait rien sur elle, les ANBU avaient laissé Anna à l'intérieur et fermé le verrou à double tour en l'informant d'attendre que l'Hokage soit informé de la situation.

Elle s'était laissée faire sans un mot, toujours couverte du sang de ses victimes. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur le quinzième chef du Clan Yamanaka et un membre des services spéciaux au masque de hibou.

-Yamanaka-san, fit la petite fille en reconnaissant le père de la fillette qui avait partagé plusieurs après-midi de jeu avec Shikamaru, Chôji et elle.

Il lui sourit tristement.

-Bonjour Anna, comme tu dois t'en douter nous avons pas mal de questions.

Elle acquiesça, sans bouger de sa place sur le banc d'où ses pieds effleuraient le sol. Le Jônin vint se placer en tailleur face à elle avec décontraction pour ne pas paraître menaçant et l'inciter plus facilement à leur répondre. Néanmoins les règles de sécurité exigeaient qu'il y ait plus d'un mètre de distance entre eux et l'ANBU se plaça de manière à pouvoir intervenir n'importe-quand si elle faisait mine d'attaquer ou de tenter de s'enfuir.

-J'ai vu Shikamaru et Shikaku avant de venir te voir, commença le blond sur une note chaleureuse. Le garçon n'a pas une égratignure et ses parents te remercient de l'avoir protégé.

-C'était normal, murmura Anna. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser le blesser.

-Même si cela nous révélait tes capacités ?

Elle resta silencieuse et Inoichi posa une autre question en devenant plus sérieux :

-Qui étaient ces hommes Anna ? Et quel était leur objectif ?

-Ils voulaient me tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

La gamine lui envoya un regard signifiant que c'était évident.

-Parce que je me suis enfuie et que je suis restée à Konoha. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque que j'intègre vos rangs.

-En raison de ces compétences impressionnantes à se battre ? Demanda-t-il pour certifier la chose.

-Ça et autres.

Le ninja hocha la tête, constatant que la situation ne la poussait pas pour autant à se livrer à eux à cœur ouvert. Elle n'avait pas peur et ne semblait pas éprouver de regrets. Simplement paraissait-elle abattue face aux conséquences qui allaient survenir.

-Tu sais qui ils étaient.

La fillette haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Visiblement des ninjas. Probablement les mêmes que ceux à qui j'ai échappé la dernière fois. Je connais juste l'homme responsable de mon emprisonnement.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Son nom ne vous dira rien. Ou il peut en utiliser un faux. Ce n'est pas un ninja.

-Vraiment ?

Elle fixa le sol distraitement, le sang séché formant une coulure brune sur sa joue claire, et ajouta sans qu'il ait besoin de demander :

-Il est spécial lui aussi. Il savait mon potentiel. Pendant longtemps ce qu'il leur avait dit sur la façon de me garder enfermée a fonctionné, puis leur attention s'est relâchée. Ou alors les ninjas devant me déplacer ne l'ont pas pris au sérieux sur mes capacités.

Inoichi décida de changer de sujet pour revenir là-dessus plus tard :

-Je dois poser la question, est-ce-que tu as été envoyée ici pour infiltrer Konoha ?

Anna secoua la tête.

-Non c'était un accident. J'aurais dû partir dès que possible, je savais que c'était risqué pour tout le monde de rester dans ce village.

-Pourtant tu es restée ici, pointa-t-il calmement.

-...C'est la première fois que je suis dans un village ninja. Avec toute cette sécurité partir aurait été compliqué et je me disais que peut-être elle serait suffisante pour les empêcher de me trouver ou d'attaquer. Même prudents Yoshino et Shikaku-san sont des gens très gentils, alors inconsciemment...

-Tu as eu envie de rester ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, ses cheveux venant masquer l'expression de son visage.

-C'est ma faute. S'il-vous-plaît dites-leur à que je suis désolée d'avoir mis Shikamaru en danger.

Voyant qu'elle s'était fermée et qu'elle ne dirait probablement rien de plus ce jour là, il répondit doucement :

-Je le ferai.

Puis il se leva et sortit de la cellule.

* * *

Shikaku avait à peine passé la porte de sa maison que son fils se plantait devant lui.

-Où est-ce-qu'elle est ?

Le stratège regarda son expression têtue, rare sur le visage du garçon, et se résigna à répondre alors que Yoshino approchait elle aussi avec un air inquiet.

-Notre Hokage m'a assuré qu'Anna serait bien traitée. Ils vont la garder pendant un moment pour qu'elle réponde à leurs questions.

-Elle n'a rien fait de mal, ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués.

-Je sais fils, mais un enfant de votre âge n'est pas censé avoir des capacités comme les siennes ou être visé par des tentatives d'assassinat.

-Ce n'est pas une espionne ou même une ninja, elle est juste seule. Blessée.

-Shikaku, dit sa femme. Tu as bien vu qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la manière dont nous utilisons le chakra jusqu'à ce que toi et moi prenions la peine de lui expliquer, je ne pense pas que son ignorance ait été feinte.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, assura-t-il. Il reste qu'elle nous a délibérément caché des chose et qu'elle continue. Hokage-sama ne peut pas fermer les yeux après un événement comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

Son fils baissa la tête, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Elle savait, dit-il sans les regarder. Quand les ANBU l'ont attrapée, j'ai vu qu'elle savait que ça se passerait comme ça. C'est pour me protéger qu'elle a décidé de se battre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon chéri, fit Yoshino en passant une main réconfortante sur ses cheveux. Si c'est vraiment le cas, Anna-chan a choisie elle-même d'agir comme elle l'a fait.

-Ta mère a raison, approuva gravement le Jônin.

-Est-ce-qu'on peut la voir ? Reprit sa femme.

Il secoua la tête avec un soupçon de regrets.

-Pas pour le moment. Mais Inoichi l'a vue et dit qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir exposé notre famille au risque, notamment Shikamaru.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Rien ne l'obligeait à le protéger plutôt que de s'enfuir. Nous savions que la possibilité existait qu'elle soit de nouveau visée.

-Galère...marmonna le jeune garçon brun.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, au fils desquels Inoichi continua d'aller interroger la fillette selon un schéma relativement similaire. Il posait des questions et Anna répondait plus ou moins ouvertement selon les sujets. Elle révéla les différents domaines de l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu, haussant cependant les épaules quand il demandait les noms de ses professeurs, avoua qu'une bonne partie de son enfermement avait consisté à se battre contre d'autres enfants (probablement des apprentis ninjas) que ses geôliers mettaient à l'épreuve tout en mesurant sa progression à elle.

-Ils devaient parvenir à me blesser en dix minutes, fut son explication dépourvue d'émotions au membre de l'Unité des interrogatoires. Ceux qui réussissaient au moins à m'égratigner passaient. Les autres échouaient, puis se voyaient offrir une deuxième chance où on s'affrontait à mort sans limite de temps. Si je refusais de les tuer ils étaient placés comme cibles d'entraînement pour les nouveaux et agonisaient sans que personne n'ait le droit de les aider. Ça servait à motiver les derniers arrivants.

Le blond garda son calme mais sentit son estomac se nouer, reconnaissant bien là les méthodes que pouvait avoir le village du Brouillard sanglant. Sa façon de parler était crue et franche, démontrant une prise de distance par rapport aux événements relatés. Elle avait une diction bien plus élaborée que n'aurait dû avoir une enfant de presque sept ans.

Et peu importe le nombre de fois où il cherchait à savoir son nom de famille elle ne répondait pas, il était toujours incapable de déterminer si c'était qu'elle refusait de le leur dire ou parce qu'elle l'ignorait tout simplement.

-Souvent les gardiens qui le pouvaient utilisaient des illusions pour que je sois moins dangereuse ou pour passer le temps, lui apprit-elle aussi. Un jour ça n'a plus marché.

Il eut beau chercher à en savoir plus sur comment elle se défendait, cela fut un thème banni après ça. A contrario d'autres sujets eurent droit à plus d'éléments de réponse que ce qu'elle n'avait donné au premier abord.

-Quand tu dis que l'homme derrière tout ça est spécial, tu veux dire spécial de la même façon que toi ?

Elle secoua la tête tout en répondant :

-Non on est différents. Il est fort et rapide, bien plus que moi; tellement que même les ANBU qui m'ont capturée ne pourraient pas l'égratigner. Et très dangereux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça l'amuse de faire souffrir. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Plus les séances de questions se multipliaient et plus il voyait se dresser le tableau d'une existence très sombre qui avait laissé plus de marques qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Elle avait vécu des années enfermée, élevée en arme, tenue à distance par ses propres bourreaux, obligée de faire preuve de violence et d'utiliser toutes les ressources possibles pour survivre. Pourtant comme l'avait dit Shikaku, elle restait remarquablement équilibrée et peu adepte de la violence gratuite. Simplement protégée par des murs de méfiance et des réflexes de survie profondément ancrés.

Au final rien dans l'attitude qu'elle avait ou son récit ne lui permettait de déceler des mensonges dans la captivité décrite. Et il était un des meilleurs membres de l'unité.

Si bien qu'il se retrouva un matin devant le bureau de l'Hokage sans plus de questions à poser pour la sécurité du village et persuadé autant que possible avec cette méthode qu'elle leur disait la vérité.

-Je vois, soupira Sarutobi en saisissant le dossier où se trouvait les retranscriptions de ces discussions avec la petite fille. C'est donc ainsi.

Mais les conseillers, et notamment Danzo Shimura désormais au courant de l'existence d'Anna, faisaient pression pour qu'une technique plus drastique soit employée afin de vérifier la véracité des propos.

\- Elle peut très bien avoir été formée à mentir aussi efficacement qu'à tuer, disaient-ils. Après tout il y a des sujets auxquels elle refuse encore clairement d'apporter des réponses.

-Inoichi ? Demanda implicitement le Dieu des ninjas.

-Utiliser un jutsu* pour aller voir les souvenirs directement dans son esprit est strictement déconseillé sur un enfant immature, fut la réponse et la protestation du chef du Clan Yamanaka. Cela peut la briser ou détruire définitivement une partie de ses capacités mentales en formation.

-Shikaku Nara a affirmé qu'elle possédait un esprit fort, déclara Danzo impassiblement. Si il a vu juste cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Ce n'est même pas une enfant du village, fit Koharu Utatane. Qu'importe si il y a des séquelles par la suite.

-Hokage-sama, je ne peux cautionner...

-Je comprends que l'idée vous soit difficile vu votre compassion Yamanaka-dono, coupa le dirigeant de la Racine. Mes hommes peuvent également s'en charger si cela vous facilite les choses.

Il fallu tout sa maîtrise au Jônin pour ne pas le fusiller du regard.

-Ce ne sont pas des méthodes que j'approuve sur une enfant, déclara le Troisième Hokage contrarié.

-Après qu'elle ait tué plus d'une fois, peut-on vraiment dire qu'elle l'est encore ? Rétorqua Homura.

Sarutobi lui adressa un regard dur qui poussa le conseiller à se taire.

-Comme toujours tu es trop doux Sarutobi, sifla Danzo. C'est pour ça que les ennemis de Konoha continuent de considérer notre village faible.

Son vieux camarade eut un nouveau soupir. Avant de décréter fermement :

-Très bien. Une fois. Inoichi exécutera cette technique sur la jeune Anna une seule et unique fois, et ensuite quel qu'ait été le résultat de cette expérience, la période d'interrogatoire et d'emprisonnement d'Anna-chan prendra fin. Je porterai son cas devant le Conseil.

* * *

Il ne fut pas difficile pour Anna de deviner un changement dans sa nouvelle routine lorsque les ANBU la sortirent de sa cellule pour la conduire pour la première fois dans une pièce inconnue dotée d'un siège avec des fers.

Elle se raidit et se demanda si ils allaient désormais utiliser la torture pour lui arracher des réponses, mais ne résista pas lorsque la prise de ses gardiens se raffermit sur ses épaules pour la conduire jusqu'à l'objet.

Les lourdes menottes lui furent passées une fois assise et ajustées à la taille de ses poignets et chevilles. Leur métal rugueux enserra désagréablement sa chair avant que l'attente ne commence. Au bout de dix minutes elle comprit qu'ils pensaient sûrement la rendre nerveuse et impatiente et décida de ne pas perdre son temps en l'utilisant pour dormir un peu plus. Shikamaru n'avait pas que de mauvaises idées après tout.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait la réveilla plus tard. Elle pouvait connaître l'agacement des deux membres des services spéciaux malgré leurs masques et cela l'amusa un peu. Le chef du Clan Yamanaka entra et sourit faiblement en la voyant bailler en redressant la tête.

-Cette chaise n'est pas faite pour dormir Anna.

-C'est vous qui me faites attendre bêtement, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour s'étirer malgré les fers.

Il perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils d'une manière qui l'interpella.

-Oui, tu m'en vois désolé.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Yamanaka-san ? Votre Hokage ne croit pas les réponses que je vous ai donné ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais il a besoin de garanties avant que puisse être décidé ce qu'il va advenir de ton cas.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et demanda calmement :

-Vous allez me torturer ?

Il se retint de frémir et bougea négativement la tête, faisant remuer sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

-Non, non quoi qu'ait pu te faire en penser ton emprisonnement jusque-là ce n'est pas nos méthodes. Mais je dois aller voir tes souvenirs pour vérifier ce que tu m'as dis.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée, Anna ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Yamanaka-san, il ne vaut mieux pas ça peut être dangereux.

Son changement dû se percevoir car il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te jure de faire très attention à ce qu'il y ait le moins de risques possibles pour toi et que ça ne soit pas douloureux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, commença-t-elle à s'agiter en partie, faisant cliqueter les chaînes. Mes défenses mentales...je ne peux pas contrôler comment elles réagiront Yamanaka-san. C'est trop risqué.

L'homme eut un temps d'arrêt en comprenant que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'inquiétait puis hocha la tête sérieusement.

-Je comprends. Mais tu dois aussi avoir conscience que je ne peux pas simplement laisser ça m'arrêter.

-Yamanaka-sa...

Il posa une main sur sa tête et fit un signe avec l'autre.

- **Ninpô :** **Lecture de l'esprit !**

Avant même que la fillette aux cheveux violets ait achevé son mouvement de recul instinctif le Jônin fut violemment projeté en arrière par une force invisible.

-Yamanaka-dono ! S'exclama un des deux ANBU entourant la chaise en bondissant pour l'empêcher de percuter le mur gris tandis que son collègue saisissait les épaules d'Anna pour interdire toute tentative.

-Je l'avais dis ! Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça, comment il va ?!

-Ça va, ça va, assura le blond une main portée à sa tête. J'ai juste été surpris par la façon dont son esprit m'a éjecté de lui-même, rien de grave.

-Vous êtes certain ? Demanda le shinobi au masque de chat en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Oui, oui. En tout cas, reprit-il en regardant Anna avec un demi-sourire. Je suppose que ça règle la question de l'unique tentative autorisée par notre Hokage.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, confuse et ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

* **Jutsu** : terme japonais signifiant "technique".

Je n'ai pas vraiment la motivation pour écrire une note de fin de chapitre. J'espère juste que mon travail n'aura pas été inutile et que vous apprécierez la lecture.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Tant mieux si la suite te démange, je m'efforce de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas ^_^.

 **Safira-chan :** De rien, bonne lecture.

 **Minimiste :** Le voici moins d'une semaine après !

 **LXS :** Bien sûr qu'on verra les autres personnages importants, les Nara ne vont pas vivre en ermites. Merci pour toute ton aide, même si en fait je sais très bien que c'est pour avoir la chance de lire tous les chapitres en avant première XD.

 **Ernessa :** Un grand merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir. Voici la suite pour satisfaire ton impatience, j'espère que tu aimeras.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Un véritable tollé avait éclaté dans la salle du Conseil lorsque le cas leur avait été présenté.

-Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été informés avant de la situation? Siffla Hiashi Hyûga glacial.

-Il faut l'exclure immédiatement du village et la placer sous surveillance rapprochée ! Décréta Fugaku Uchiha avec fureur.

Les civils criaient au scandale, les chefs de famille argumentaient vivement, personne n'écoutait ce que disait les autres et cela donnait un énorme capharnaüm tel les dirigeants de Konoha n'en voyaient que rarement.

-S'il vous-plaît, demanda l'assistante de l'Hokage. Une femme rousse et menue mais assez stricte pour se faire obéir en général. S'il vous-plaît, un peu de calme.

Debout à quelques pas du chef du village en tant que responsable de la petite, Shikaku observait son peu de résultats avec un regard d'aigle. Parmi les membres de l'assemblée, Inoichi et Chôza restaient calmes, de même que Danzo et les deux autres conseillers. Tsume Inuzuka arborait un sourire narquois face à toute l'agitation que provoquait un incident ne méritant pas toute cette panique selon elle et Hizuren Sarutobi fumait silencieusement sa pipe.

La tête du Clan Yamanaka avait approché son vieil ami peu après la convocation des membres du Conseil et ses paroles tournaient encore dans la tête du stratège.

 _« -Finalement cela va se régler par un vote pour décider du sort de la petite, déclara Inoichi en marchant aux côtés de l'autre shinobi en direction de la tour Hokage._

 _-Oui._

 _-Je suppose que tu as un plan ? J'ai bien vu comment Yoshino et toi vous êtes attachés à elle. C'est une bonne gamine et selon moi, elle n'a pas grand chose à se reprocher._

 _-..._

 _Le blond sourit face au peu de réponse de son camarade et en repensant aux interrogatoires qu'il avait dû mener._

 _-Tu l'aurais vue en train de dormir sur cette chaise sans une once d'angoisse. La décontraction même. Pour un peu j'aurais presque cru avoir affaire à un Shikamaru-kun au féminin._

 _Cette fois les traits de Shikaku retrouvèrent en partie leur caractère habituel avec une ombre de sourire en coin._

 _-Quoiqu'il en soit, tu sais bien que Chôza et moi te suivrons. Alors fais ce que tu fais de mieux et ne t'inquiète pas du reste. »_

Au bout d'un moment, en ayant finalement assez, le Dieu des ninjas projeta une vague de chakra en tonnant :

-SILENCE !

Tous se turent et le vieil homme eut un sourire satisfait. Il était encore bien celui qui faisait la loi dans ce village.

-Vous n'avez pas été informés auparavant de cette situation parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire, reprit-il tranquillement en portant de nouveau sa pipe à ses lèvres. Désormais l'important est de décider de ce qu'il va advenir de la jeune Anna.

-Ne serait-il pas dangereux de garder une enfant inconnue avec de telles capacités au sein du village sans être sûrs de ses intentions ? Demanda une représentante de la population civile.

« Ils sont inquiets face à une nouvelle pièce du jeu bien trop volatile » pensa Shikaku en regardant la femme replète aux yeux sans chaleur qui portait des vêtements d'excellente facture.

-Notre Unité des interrogatoires estime qu'elle n'est pas hostile envers Konoha et ses habitants.

-Ce serait un bon ajout à nos ninjas une fois formée aux arts shinobis, commenta quelqu'un.

-C'est ridicule, cracha presque le chef du Clan Uchiha. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il faut lui faire quitter nos murs immédiatement.

« Bien sûr pour Fugaku n'importe-quel individu pouvant potentiellement rivaliser avec son précieux héritier est à écarter sans conteste »

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Tsume Inuzuka avec un sourire provoquant. Ce n'est qu'une seule gamine qu'elles que soient ses compétences, rien de très inquiétant en perspective. À moins que notre cher chef de la police ait peur que ses hommes soient incapables de gérer la situation en cas de problème ?

L'autre ninja la fusilla du regard, s'attirant un rictus moqueur en réponse.

« Les Inuzuka comme les Sarutobi protègent les jeunes. Ceux-là auront tendance à faire confiance aux conclusions de l'interrogatoire et ne constituent pas un réel souci. »

-Nous devrions faire confiance au travail de notre unité, déclara calmement Danzo les mains sur la poignée de sa canne. Placer cette petite à l'orphelinat me paraît être la solution la plus évidente, dans quelques années elle pourra ainsi rejoindre l'Académie et mettre ses capacités au service du corps militaire.

« Bien sûr, et entre-temps tu auras eu tout le temps nécessaire pour la recruter parmi les membres de la Racine. »

-Cela me paraît être une bonne idée, approuva un autre représentant civil, mince et sec avec de délicates lunettes à monture carrée.

« Certains ont peur du pouvoir que pourraient gagner les shinobis avec un tel prodige à disposition, ils ont réussi à prendre de l'influence par rapport à Hokage-sama depuis la mort de Minato et ne veulent pas revenir en arrière ».

-Pourquoi ne pas la placer dès maintenant dans une des classes ? Proposa son voisin. Visiblement au niveau pratique elle est capable de déjà bien plus que ce qui est recommandé.

-Hum, je préférerais éviter, répondit le Troisième Hokage en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré l'amélioration de ses relations sociales, il vaudrait mieux la garder encore quelques temps hors des combats pour lui donner l'occasion de s'adapter au mieux et de vivre une enfance normale.

-Avec un tel passé il y a bien peu de chances qu'elle puisse un jour vivre une vie normale Hokage-sama, fit froidement Hiashi Hyûga.

Le débat se poursuivit pendant encore un moment, avec notamment la proposition qu'elle soit placée sous la tutelle des ANBU jusqu'à l'obtention de son bandeau ninja mais aussi à l'inverse de simplement la bannir après avoir scellé ses capacités à malaxer le chakra. Puis le Chef du village dirigea l'attention vers lui :

-Et toi Shikaku, tu t'es occupé d'elle pendant huit mois. Que penses-tu qu'il faille faire ?

Le stratège se tint droit mais nonchalant et lâcha paresseusement la bombe qu'il avait soigneusement préparée :

-Je compte l'adopter.

Il eut quelques instants de silence, puis Hiashi se pencha légèrement en avant depuis son siège de la deuxième rangée.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Ces simples mots traduisaient bien l'incrédulité qui s'étendait sous les yeux de Shikaku, qui continua cependant d'expliquer comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

-Comme le savent les membres du Conseil, le Clan Nara a connu de lourdes pertes lors de la dernière grande Guerre Ninja en ralentissant la progression d'Iwa vers nos frontières. Anna fait preuve d'un très grand potentiel pour les arts ninjas et a déjà commencé à tisser des liens avec ma famille au point de protéger mon héritier lors d'une attaque ennemie. Tel que l'autorise l'article 8 de la loi Tobirama sur la Direction des Clans ninjas de Konoha, je compte renforcer le clan de par son intégration.

-En vue d'une union future avec ton héritier ou un autre de vos membres, Nara ? Demanda Tsume Inuzuka en tant que précision.

-Éventuellement oui.

-Effectivement, dit Sarutobi avec un sourire. En vertu de la situation actuelle du Clan Nara, ta requête passe avant les autres propositions du Conseil pour l'avenir de notre sujet. Si la majorité est votée et que la fillette est d'accord, je n'y vois aucune objection.

-Ce n'est pas une décisions à prendre à la légère Nara-dono, fit Shibi Aburame derrière le grand col de son manteau. Pourquoi ? Parce que si vous adoptez cette fillette vous devrez assumer l'entière responsabilité de ses actes. Qu'elle se montre loyale à Konoha à la fin ou non.

-J'y suis préparé, répondit calmement le stratège.

-Vous avez à ce point confiance en votre capacité à la surveiller ? s'enquit dédaigneusement Fugaku.

Le regard perçant du Nara lui rappela qu'il s'adressait à un autre chef de Clan, doublé d'un Commandant Jônin, et pas à un shinobi quelconque.

-Cela. Et j'ai vécu avec Anna pendant les huit derniers mois. Je sais qu'elle n'aspire à rien d'autre que la possibilité de nous prouver ses bonnes intentions et à un endroit où elle pourrait s'épanouir.

Personne d'autre n'osa prendre la parole après une réponse aussi ferme de sa part.

-Nous réalisons donc un vote pour connaître l'avis du Conseil sur la requête du Clan Nara à accueillir en son sein la dénommée Anna, déclara protocolairement l'assistante en frappant le pupitre de son maillet.

Sans grande surprise, les civils frileux votèrent contre, ce qui nécessitait six voies pour que la majorité positive l'emporte.

-Les conseillers de l'Hokage soutiennent la requête du Clan Nara, déclara Danzo au nom des trois retraités lorsque vint son tour.

Voilà qui pouvait surprendre. Mais comme l'avait supposé Shikaku, le vieux faucon préférait voir la petite aller grossir la puissance militaire du village d'une manière ou d'une autre plutôt qu'elle soit exclue comme le désireraient d'autres personnes. Sans doute pensait-il également les approcher plus tard pour l'obliger à lui donner accès à la gamine quand il y aurait moins de regards sur elle.

-Le Clan Uchiha est contre, déclara Fugaku les bras croisés.

-Le Clan Inuzuka soutient la requête du Clan Nara, sourit Tsume.

-Le Clan Sarutobi soutient la requête du Clan Nara, suivit le clan de l'Hokage.

-Le Clan Hyûga est contre, dit froidement Hiashi.

Shikaku savait que l'autre homme n'était pas sans cœur, mais qu'il respectait la façade traditionnelle stricte de son clan et avait les intérêts de celui-ci en tête avant tout. Aujourd'hui sa volonté d'adopter Anna ne coïncidait pas avec ces intérêts.

-Le Clan Yamanaka soutient la requête du Clan Nara, dit Inoichi sans surprise.

-Le Clan Akimichi soutient la requête du Clan Nara, imita Chôza affablement.

« Égalité, c'est maintenant que tout se joue » pensa le brun en fixant le dernier membre du Conseil, impénétrable derrière son col de manteau et les verres sombres de ses lunettes.

Il avait soigneusement calculé ses réponses aux différentes questions posées et les subtilités de la loi choisie pour appuyer sa décision. Mais la possibilité d'une erreur existait toujours et même si il pensait savoir quel serait l'opinion de l'utilisateur d'insectes, tout stratège savait qu'un plan avait très peu de chances de se dérouler exactement comme prévu.

-Le Clan Aburame soutient la requête du Clan Nara, fut la réponse qui détermina le résultat de toute la séance.

« Échec et mat ».

-C'est donc décidé, déclara le Troisième Hokage avec un mince sourire. Sauf refus de sa part, auquel cas elle sera confiée à notre orphelinat sous la surveillance de nos ANBU, la jeune Anna est confiée aux soins de Shikaku Nara et du clan qu'il représente. Elle devra remplir les tests destinés à mesurer son niveau d'entraînement et sera mise à l'essai pour une période de cinq mois. Les papiers administratifs seront remplis à partir de demain et le statut officialisé avant la fin de la semaine. Comme l'exige l'article 8 de la loi Tobirama sur la Direction des Clans ninjas du village, le statut de l'enfant en tant que citoyenne du village ne pourra plus être contesté après ça et elle rejoindra l'Académie ninja dans quelques années pour intégrer nos forces militaires.

Le maillet de son assistante frappa trois fois pour annoncer la fin du débat et le sort de la gamine fut définitivement scellé.

Satisfait, Shikaku se permit un sourire.

* * *

La séance du Conseil avait duré plus de deux heures pendant lesquelles, l'objet du débat avait été déplacé dans le bureau de l'Hokage sous la surveillance rapprochée des membres des services spéciaux.

Lorsque Shikaku, Inoichi et le chef du village pénétrèrent dans la pièce après la fin du jugement, Anna était assise sur une chaise, encadrée par ses deux gardes et ses pieds touchant à peine le sol une fois de plus.

C'était la première fois que le manipulateur des ombres la voyait depuis l'attaque et il fut d'abord soulagé de constater qu'elle allait bien comme on le lui avait certifié. On lui avait permit de se débarrasser des traces du combat et fournit de nouveaux vêtements à sa taille. Ses longs cheveux souples tombaient en dessous de ses épaules de manière désordonné.

Le Jônin vit ensuite ce que son ami lui avait décrit, la façon dont elle semblait abattue et résignée calmement à son sort.

Elle ne croyait visiblement pas que la décision des conseillers pouvait se révéler favorable à son égard.

-Bonjour Anna-chan, fit le Dieu des ninjas alors qu'ils avançaient calmement vers elle.

La petite fille leva ses yeux améthyste vers eux et ignora quasiment le plus âgé pour se concentrer sur son voisin.

-Shikaku-san...

Elle s'inclina avec culpabilité, les mèches violines tombant devant son visage.

-Je suis désolée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il après une seconde silence. Tu as protégé Shikamaru, c'est à moi de te remercier.

-C'était de ma faute, je vous ai tous mis en danger. Je suis désolée.

-La décision du Conseil a été prononcée, reprit Sarutobi sans s'offusquer du dialogue entre-eux deux.

L'attention de la gamine se reporta sur lui, sa résignation de nouveau frappante. C'était un crève-cœur de la voir prête à être chassée du village sans protestation.

Une décision qui aurait signifié sa capture ou sa mort, vu les moyens employés par Kiri jusque-là.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Il y a bien sûr des conditions, répondit le vieux ninja en souriant. Mais tu es la bienvenue pour rester à Konoha aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

-...Eh ?

La surprise et les yeux écarquillés de la fillette qui ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette réponse étirèrent un peu plus les lèvres de l'Hokage.

-Et Shikaku a également obtenu la permission de t'adopter.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sans y croire, elle regarda à nouveau le stratège qui sourit à son tour.

-Si tu en as envie bien sûr.

La compréhension transparu enfin dans son regard. Aucun larme ne vint humidifier ses joues mais sa lèvre trembla, et elle la mordit avant de protester faiblement :

-Mais c'est dangereux. Si ils veulent toujours...

-Ce n'est rien de plus que ce à quoi fait face tout enfant de clan particulièrement doué à un moment ou un autre de sa vie, répondit Inoichi de manière rassurante. Cela prouve seulement qu'il faut renforcer nos mesures de sécurité.

-Je ne suis pas une fille ordinaire, ce que je peux faire...

-Nous nous doutions déjà que tu cachais des compétences et il faudra que tu mettes celles-ci au service du village en intégrant l'Académie lorsque tu seras un peu plus âgée mais rien de plus, coupa gentiment Sarutobi.

Shikaku s'accroupit devant elle en ignorant les deux ANBU qui l'encadraient toujours.

-Comme le dit Hokage-sama il y a des conditions. Mais rien d'insurmontable et je suis sûr que ça ne te posera pas vraiment de problème.

Anna cessa enfin de lutter lorsqu'il posa gentiment une main sur sa tête.

-Inoichi a raison, tu es une bonne gamine. Et je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de quitter Konoha, pas vrai ?

-...

-Yoshino et Shikamaru doivent être morts d'inquiétude et il serait vraiment galère de supporter leur récriminations si je les fais attendre plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ? On rentre les rassurer ?

Comme son fils le premier jour il lui tendit la main. Et c'est avec toute la force de sa reconnaissance que la petite la saisit en hochant la tête.

-Je vais commencer à remplir les papiers nécessaires et ils seront achevés demain, déclara le chef du village avec un sourire. L'ajout d'un nouveau membre au Clan Nara sera bientôt officiel.

* * *

Avant le début du Conseil, Shikaku avait eu le temps de passer chez lui pour prévenir sa femme de ses intentions.

Les corps avaient été enlevés depuis un moment mais il restait des traces de sang sur le parquet extérieur de la maison et la brune était machinalement en train de frotter celles-ci lorsque son fils les aperçus et se leva.

-Maman, ils sont là.

Yoshino se redressa vivement et couru vers la fillette et son mari.

-Anna !

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était enserrée dans une étreinte d'ours et passée au crible de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas maltraitée ? Je les raccourcis à la taille de Shikamaru si c'est le cas !

-Je vais bien... murmura Anna surprise. Pardon pour ce qui s'est produit.

L'angoisse de la femme se changea en un sourire chaleureux.

-Tu n'étais pas responsable. Merci d'avoir protégé notre fils.

Le petit brun qui venait seulement de les rejoindre en marchant à son propre rythme ajouta :

-Je t'en dois une.

-Tu vas vraiment bien ? Le regarda-t-elle par dessus l'épaule de Yoshino.

-Ouais, grâce à toi.

Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque, un sourire étira faiblement les lèvres de la gamine.

-Ça va alors.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ils m'ont juste gardée dans une pièce avec Yamanaka-san posant des questions. Rien de terrible. Il est gentil.

-Bien sûr, sourit Shikaku.

Yoshino le regarda.

-C'est fait ?

-Oui. Hokage-sama a dit qu'il s'occuperait lui-même des papiers.

-Dans ce cas je crois qu'il va falloir m'attacher ces cheveux à partir de maintenant ma grande.

La petite fille qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la femme soit déjà au courant pour l'adoption ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

-Oui...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru, craignant un peu la réaction de celui-ci. Son but n'était pas du tout de s'incruster dans leur famille juste comme ça après tout.

-C'est cool, fit paresseusement celui-ci en glissant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Maintenant je ne serai plus le seul que Papa poussera à faire des entraînements.

-Tu es le seul enfant de ninja qui trouve ça ennuyeux, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Galère...au moins Kiba ne pourra plus se vanter d'être le seul à avoir une grande-sœur balèze. Il est trop bruyant.

Les adultes rirent et Anna se détendit.

-Tu dois avoir faim après tout ce qui s'est passé, lui dit Yoshino en se relevant. Entre, j'ai fais le riz aux algues que tu aimes. Tu vas prendre un bon bain puis on mangera tous ensemble.

-Y aura des champignons marinés ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la gamine en la suivant en direction de la maison.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre enfant de manière blasée en les accompagnant. Après la peur qu'elle a eu, tu penses bien qu'elle a passé toute la journée à cuisiner tes plats préférés.

-Shikamaru Nara ! Je suis ta mère, un peu de respect je te prie !

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Salut à tous!

Je viens de revoir certains vieux épisodes de Naruto et d'apprendre qu'en fait un étranger ne peut être accepté et gardé à l'hôpital de Kohona. Si jamais il y a une exception, il faut que quelqu'un signe une décharge qui le placera comme responsable si jamais il cause des problèmes.

Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses comme ça pour mon histoire mais ce n'est pas très grave. Rien ne dit que la réglementation est la même en ce qui concerne les enfants, et Shikaku et les médecins ignoraient qu'Anna n'appartenait pas au village quand elle a été admise en soins intensifs. Par la suite le Nara l'a accueillie chez lui et a veillé sur elle, il était donc bien responsable de ses actes aux yeux des autres villageois. Bien sûr la réaction de notre héroïne à l'attaque de Kiri ne s'inscrit pas dans la liste des choses dont il peut prendre le blâme.

Est-ce-que vous avez aimé? Je sais que ça ne fait même pas une semaine depuis la dernière publication mais j'ai été absente longtemps et je voulais profiter de mon temps libre pour continuer. A votre bon plaisir j'espère.

Ciao ciao!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Safira-chan :** Juste un chapitre en avance ^_^ pas de bonus prévu pour l'instant.

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Merci du commentaire, et oui Shikaku et Shikamaru sont très semblables c'est un duo que j'aime beaucoup dans le manga même si au départ le père a un côté plus cool que le fils.

 **anujen666 :** Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

 **Minimiste :** Un grand merci pour tes encouragements ^_^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Sous les yeux attentifs de son père adoptif, d'Inoïchi et de Kakashi Hatake qui avait été choisit pour mesurer ses aptitudes, Anna s'avança au milieu de la grande salle d'entraînement pendant que plusieurs chûnins se déplaçaient autour d'elle.

Les premiers tests avaient démontré qu'elle ne possédait absolument aucune faculté pour malaxer le chakra à la manière ninja, ce qui avait le mérite de signifier que son entrée à l'Académie ne serait pas futile. L'ex-ANBU avait cependant pu établir en utilisant son sharingan qu'elle savait inconsciemment utiliser le mélange d'énergie physique et mentale pour renforcer ses membres et les lames qui lui tombaient sous la main, ce qui prouvait à son tour un talent certain dans le domaine.

La salle où ils se trouvaient faisait partie de celles mises à disposition pour l'entraînement des ninja ayant dépassé le grade de genin. En général ceux-ci s'exerçaient seuls ou avec leurs anciens partenaires, mais parfois il pouvait être utile de venir dans les lieux comme celui-ci pour chercher de nouveaux adversaires et casser la routine.

Les murs d'un gris neutre s'élevaient jusqu'à six mètres, au plafond de petites lampes intégrées à la pierre éclairaient puissamment l'espace disponible et par endroits des tapis épais servaient à la pratique du corps à corps. Mais la large zone où se trouvaient actuellement les futurs combattants était complètement nue, ne créant aucun obstacle ou refuge possible pour les adversaires.

L'épreuve actuelle devait servir à déterminer le niveau en combat de la fillette. À chaque fois plus d'adversaires toujours un peu plus forts lui faisaient face en employant uniquement le kinjutsu et le taijustu. Kakashi prévoyait également de la placer face à Gai ou de voir comment la petite réagissait face à un ennemi utilisant le ninjutsu mais ce serait pour plus tard. Jusque-là ses précédents affrontements avaient été remportés sans difficultés.

Complètement détendue mais ne quittant pas les chûnins des yeux, Anna se trouva bientôt au centre d'une quinzaine d'adultes au profils variés. Certains disposaient d'armes blanches tandis que d'autres se contentaient de leurs poings et pieds, mais ils n'en n'étaient pas moins dangereux.

-Prêts ? Demanda le Jônin borgne en levant une main. Commencez !

En une seconde ils se lancèrent à l'assaut. La fillette esquiva souplement un coup de point, puis un autre, sauta de côté pour éviter un pied fonçant vers sa tête tout en frappant deux des agresseurs à la gorge avec l'espace entre le pouce et l'index. Ils s'effondrèrent en toussant tandis qu'elle volait vers une femme dont l'épaule lui servit d'appui pour exécuter un salto. Son talon heurta la nuque d'un adversaire qui ne s'écarta pas à temps et elle retomba au sol, s'accroupissant pour éviter les nouvelles attaques. Profitant de sa position basse, elle frappa durement une main pour récupérer un kunai et prit une épée sur le corps du dernier assommé.

La suite fut brève et relativement similaire. Elle bougeait avec agilité sans mouvements inutiles et chacun de ses coups mettait un shinobi à terre. Ils n'étaient pas encore très puissants en raison de son âge, mais elle frappait les points comme le foie, le larynx ou même l'entrejambe avec une précision drastique. Son style était fait pour infliger un maximum de dégâts en un minimum de mouvements et de temps et c'était efficace. Lorsque le dernier adversaire s'effondra, c'est à peine si certains avaient réussis à lui infliger des coupures ou des bleus.

-Pas mal... fit Kakashi à côté des deux autres Jônins.

-Anna, sourit Inoichi. Félicitation.

-Ce n'était pas si dur, répondit celle-ci en revenant vers eux pendant qu'un médecin examinait ses adversaires.

Ses mots n'étaient pas arrogants, plus l'expression plate d'un constat.

-Tu semblais très bien lire leurs mouvements, déclara Shikaku. Sont-ils donc si prévisibles ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire mi-désolé, mi-blasé.

-Ce sont des espions doublés d'assassins. Je sais qu'ils vont viser mes points vitaux dès que possible même si ils n'ont pas pour but de me tuer.

-Dis comme ça, ça donne vraiment une mauvaise image de nous Anna-chan, fit le Ninja Copieur d'un air embarrassé.

Il plissa cependant les yeux par la suite, laissant tomber la fausse expression. Les mots et la façon de combattre qu'elle avait, démontraient une expérience phénoménale. Bien plus que ce que quelqu'un de cet âge n'aurait dû avoir quel que soit l'entraînement qu'il avait subit. Selon lui, elle pouvait probablement en remontrer sans problème à Itachi Uchiha en taijutsu alors que le gamin était considéré comme le plus grand prodige du village depuis le Quatrième Hokage et disposait du sharingan. Qu'avaient donc bien pu faire les shinobis de Kiri pour que cette gamine ait des réflexes dignes d'un vétéran ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à un autre exercice non? Proposa Shikaku.

-Oui, il faudra continuer celui-ci tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé tes limites mais le but n'est pas de t'épuiser, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec l'oeil-sourire qu'il aimait faire.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il faut que je fasse ? Demanda la plus jeune.

-Eh bien il faudrait voir ces capacités spéciales dont tu nous as parlé et...

Il leva le bandeau qui couvrait son sharingan en achevant d'un ton plus sérieux :

-...j'aimerais voir ces défenses mentales si Shikaku-san et toi êtes d'accord.

Impassible, Anna fixa sans peur la pupille rouge sang.

-C'est vous qui prenez les risques.

* * *

Quand les deux Nara rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Shikamaru assit sur le bord extérieur de la maison et discutant avec Ino et Chôji. Anna se raidit imperceptiblement. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait les amis proches de son frère adoptif depuis l'attaque et il était certain que ceux-ci en avaient entendus parler d'une manière ou d'une autre vu la position de leurs pères dans le Conseil.

-C'est vous, fit le garçon brun. Vous avez fini pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, répondit Shikaku avant de soupirer. C'est une peine, mais il me reste du travail à finir pour le clan avant la réunion de demain matin. Si Yoshino me cherche je serai dans mon bureau d'accord ?

-Hai, répondirent les deux enfants.

Anna hésita légèrement à le suivre à l'intérieur, mais se résigna à s'asseoir avec le trio en voyant le regard entendu que lui lançait Shikamaru.

-Comment ça va Anna ? Demanda Ino avec un sourire sympathique.

-Plutôt bien. Et toi ?

-Tu me sauves ! Ces deux-là voulaient encore se contenter de regarder les nuages, plus fainéants tu meurs. Ils vont finir par se changer en pierre et rester collés au sol !

-Galère... fit son voisin brun. Si t'as pas envie, t'as qu'à faire autre chose.

-Et vous laisseriez une jolie fille comme moi toute seule ? Bande de machos !

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Anna sentit l'amusement étirer ses lèvres. Elle commençait à connaître la dynamique entre ces deux-là.

-Shikamaru nous a dit que tu étais obligée de passer des tests, dit Chôji sans cesser de manger ses chips.

Elle se raidit de nouveau mais se força à répondre normalement :

-Oui, le Troisième veut mesurer mon niveau.

-Quelle corvée, râla son nouveau frère adoptif. Ça s'est passé comment ?

Elle haussa les épaules, masquant son soulagement de voir que les jeunes héritiers ne la traitaient pas différemment d'avant.

-C'est pas si terrible. Le plus ennuyeux est d'attendre Kakashi-san qui a toujours des heures de retard. Shikaku-san en profite pour voir si j'ai bien compris les règles du shogi.

-Ha ? Il est gonflé le vieux, je ne me serais pas fatigué pour t'apprendre un truc à moitié.

-Non, sourit-elle de nouveau plus franchement. Trop galère pas vrai ?

* * *

-Tu es prête ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Oui, répondit Anna tranquillement.

Une fois de plus ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle d'entraînement et le chef du Clan Nara observait la scène. Placée au centre d'un cercle, l'enfant au cheveux violets avait les yeux bandés et l'ancien ANBU se tenait à côté d'un poste de contrôle dirigeant les machines de la pièce.

-Alors on y va.

Il baissa un levier et des kunais en bois jaillirent des murs pour foncer vers la petite fille. Celle-ci avait prit une profonde inspiration et esquiva la première salve d'un bond sur le côté. Tournoyant sur elle-même, elle en évita une seconde. Quelques instants après l'un des simili d'armes la toucha à l'épaule et elle riposta en déviant les suivant d'un coup de pied. Sa petite taille était un avantage mais il restait clair que ses capacités de perception étaient impressionnantes.

-Bien, fit le Hatake après quelques minutes en utilisant un jutsu basique sur sa voix pour qu'elle soit incapable de le repérer au son et stoppant les machines. Maintenant essaye de donner ma position sans bouger d'où tu es.

La fillette se redressa le souffle court et se concentra.

-24...non, 26° sud-ouest ?

-Presque, répondit-il avec un oeil-sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir tout en changeant tranquillement de place dans un silence complet. Maintenant avec tes capacités spéciales. Shikaku-san, la lumière s'il-vous-plaît.

Le manipulateur des ombres baissa l'interrupteur situé juste à côté de lui et un noir total envahit la pièce. Anna retira son bandeau, ses yeux violets aux pupilles désormais fendues luisants imperceptiblement dans l'obscurité. Elle fit un tour complet sans bouger de sa place et leva les yeux au plafond.

-Ce n'est pas de la triche d'être à la fois sous terre et là-haut Kakashi-san ?

Depuis sa position Shikaku eut un rictus et le clone de Kakashi debout la tête en bas fit un oeil-sourire tandis que l'original sortait du sol en terre battue à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Chez les ninjas il n'y a pas souvent de règles Anna-chan, souviens-toi de ça.

« Comme prédit » pensa son double avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. « Les yeux ouverts elle peut probablement repérer n'importe-qui dans n'importe-quelles conditions ».

* * *

Les habitants de Konoha s'habituèrent assez vite à voir la nouvelle fille du Patriarche et de la Matriarche des Nara parcourir le village.

Au contraire de l'héritier du clan, la petite fille débordait d'énergie et révéla vite sa passion à découvrir les moindres recoins de Konoha. Bien sûr elle restait des plus réservée avec les inconnus, mais il était de plus en plus fréquent de voir un sourire franc éclairer son visage et ses manières lui attiraient autant de sympathie que d'animosité. La révélation de ses capacités semblait en fait l'avoir libérée d'un poids, lui donnant la possibilité d'être elle-même et d'agir spontanément quand elle en avait envie. Par exemple Anna ne se souciait pas des vieilles querelles inter-clans et parlait sans complexe à la plupart des gens une fois le contact établit, se moquant parfaitement de ce qu'on pouvait en penser. Cette attitude était encouragée par ses parents adoptifs qui comme avec leur fils l'incitaient à ne faire que ce qu'elle pensait être bien au lieu de se soucier du reste.

Elle riait donc des autres filles se pâmant devant les héritiers des grandes familles, tirait la langue à ceux qui la traitaient d'étrangère ou disaient qu'une fille devait s'occuper de la maison plutôt que combattre, et préférait de loin grimper aux arbres et se dépenser que jouer à la poupée comme celles de son âge. Ce n'était pas non-plus la dernière à participer aux entraînements que réalisaient ses nouveaux père et petit-frère adoptifs.

* * *

La première fois que Shikaku l'a trouva en train de caresser les grands cervidés de leur forêt, il se dit que finalement les cerfs avaient devinés bien avant lui que la petite ferait un jour partie du Clan Nara. Même Akiho le chef hargneux de la horde venait lui réclamer de l'attention en collant sa tête contre son dos lorsqu'il estimait quelle s'intéressait trop aux autres, faisant mourir de rire la petite fille.

* * *

Le jour où Danzo se présenta devant leur porte, le ciel était assombrit par de lourds nuages d'orage comme si les cieux eux-même annonçaient sa venue désagréable. Shikaku qui était celui lui ayant ouvert la porte ne fut pas particulièrement hostile, mais son visage balafré n'avait pas besoin n'aide pour se montrer peu accueillant.

-Danzo-dono.

-Bonjour Commandant. Si vous le permettez j'aimerais que nous discutions un peu.

En voyant le regard perçant du borgne on avait aucun mal à comprendre que c'était plus qu'une demande de sa part et le manipulateur des ombres sortit en refermant la porte derrière-lui, n'ayant aucun intention de laisser pénétrer cet individu dans sa maison

-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Ils marchèrent le long de la forêt gardée par le clan, aucun espion ne risquant de s'être glissé à l'intérieur en raison de ce qui y vivait.

-Que puis-je donc pour vous ? Demanda Shikaku avec un ennui à peine masqué après un court moment de silence.

-Ne jouez pas à l'idiot avec moi, fut la réponse rude du Shimura. Je connais le potentiel de l'enfant que vous avez adopté, elle représente à la fois un danger et une chance pour Konoha. Sarutobi est trop tendre comme toujours, si nous ne la canalisons pas correctement elle pourra se retourner à tout moment contre le village.

-...

-Si je me charge de sa formation le risque sera éliminé. Le Clan Nara n'a pas encore donné un de ses jeunes pour intégrer les membres de la Racine, votre nouvelle fille serait un ajout parfais à l'organisation et je pourrai l'aider à développer ses pleines capacités.

Toujours l'air vaguement ennuyé mais également pensif, le Jônin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il le fit ce fut d'un ton égal :

-Danzo-dono, si je me souviens bien ce n'est pas la première fois que vous approchez notre famille pour réclamer un de ses membres.

-Oui. C'est une requête que j'avais également formulée auprès de votre prédécesseur.

-Sans succès cependant.

Le conseiller de l'Hokage serra imperceptiblement les dents.

-En effet.

-Vous déclarez que la Racine a besoin d'enfants comme les nôtres et qu'il recevront la meilleure éducation militaire en échange. Le problème, c'est que comme mon père avant moi je ne vois pas en quoi cet arrangement profite aux Nara. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de voir Anna devenir une machine sans émotions et si j'ai besoin d'aide pour sa formation physique, les chefs des Clan Akimichi et Yamaka se feront très probablement un plaisir de m'assister. En ce qui concerne ses facultés mentales...

Le stratège s'arrêta pour regarder le vieux ninja à l'œil de faucon directement et répondit avec une ombre de sourire entendu :

-Je pense que mon clan n'a pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour l'aider à les développer.

Furieux, Danzo n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole qu'il terminait :

-Je vais donc vous faire la même réponse que mon père à l'époque Danzo-dono. Si vous voulez qu'un enfant du Clan Nara rejoigne la Racine, vous devez battre son parent originaire du clan au shogi et prouver que vous êtes mieux disposé que lui à lui enseigner ce qui est nécessaire pour être ninja.

-Tu fais là une énorme erreur comme lui à l'époque, répondit le borgne en perdant sa façade de politesse.

-Peut-être. Mais soyez prudents vous aussi.

Les ombres de la forêt s'étendant derrière-lui, l'aura de Shikaku avait prit une nature inquiétante et saupoudrée de menace, rappelant qu'il était lui aussi un vétéran de guerre.

-Anna est désormais ma fille. Quelqu'un qui voudrait s'en prendre à elle ferait du Clan Nara son ennemi. Nous sommes peut-être paresseux mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut nous prendre à la légère, vous devriez le savoir.

Rageur mais pas au point de s'emporter, Danzo le regarda un moment avant de répliquer glacialement :

-Nous verrons.

Les deux hommes s'étaient assez éloigné de la maison pour que ses habitants ne les entendent pas, mais lorsque le stratège y revint Anna était debout dans le salon et fixait par la fenêtre la silhouette du conseiller qui s'en allait.

-Anna ?

-Son âme est noire.

Le stratège fronça les sourcils, voyant ses yeux améthyste briller plus froidement qu'une lame prête à frapper. La voix de la fillette ne semblait absolument pas appartenir à une enfant à ce moment-là.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle reflète ses vraies couleurs même si il dit vouloir bien faire. Mensonges, trahison, morts... Il ne peut pas me cacher sa rancœur et son désir de pouvoir. Son âme est teintée de tous les crimes qu'il a commis.

-Je vois... répondit-il pensif tout en suivant également des yeux le dos de l'homme au loin.

Cela ne faisait que raffermir ses intentions. Il dirait au gardes que le conseiller n'était désormais plus le bienvenu au sein du quartier Nara.

Et il était temps qu'il fasse quelques recherches à propos de ses agissements en tant que chef de la Racine.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances ^_^.

Pour donner un peu de courage ou les prolonger encore un moment avant la rentrée voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Ciao ciao!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Tu me fais plaisir vu que c'est un personnage complètement inventé, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer la suite.

 **Minimiste :** Merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture.

 **LXS :** Merci pour toute ton aide ^_^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le parc de jeux pour enfants de Konoha était une place connue de tous les gamins du village, qu'ils y jouent ou non. Généralement c'était là que les premières amitiés se créaient et certaines duraient parfois toute une vie.

-Ne Shikamaru.

Le petit garçon brun se tourna vers Anna qui s'était arrêtée en sortant du parc. Elle regardait un autre enfant de leur âge qui restait assit seul sur le toboggan pendant que leurs camarades et eux rentraient manger.

-Quoi ?

-C'est qui le blondinet ? Y a un groupe qui se moquait de lui tout à l'heure mais sinon personne ne l'approche.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir ennuyé mais répondit :

-Naruto Uzumaki, il est orphelin. C'est un idiot qui répète tout le temps qu'il va devenir hokage alors ça fait bien rire les autres. Faut dire qu'il est vraiment pas doué.

-... Je vois.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son expression songeuse mais ne commenta pas. Si la plus âgée se sentait concernée par le fait que l'autre garçon soit mis à l'écart ou qu'il n'ait plus ses parents comme elle, il n'allait pas s'en mêler.

Trop fatigant.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Naruto était tristement assit sur la balançoire comme souvent. Une ombre lui cacha soudain le soleil, lui faisant lever la tête.

-T'es encore tout seul ?

Surprit, le petit blond vit une fille qui le regardait sans moquerie ou méchanceté. Elle avait les cheveux violets attachés en queue de cheval haute et de grands yeux brillants comme des pierres précieuses. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois avec le garçon nommé Shikamaru mais ne lui avait jamais parlé.

-Les autres ne veulent pas jouer avec moi, dit-il en tournant la tête et tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

-Eh... T'es sûr ? Je ne pense pas que ça gênerait Chôji ou mon petit frère.

-Ton frère ?

-Ouais, Shikamaru.

-Eh ?

-...

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! Il a une sœur ?!

Elle hocha la tête, amusée.

-Pourquoi ça te paraît si bizarre ?

-Nan...c'est...Je...

-Ils regardent les nuages là mais on pourra aller les voir tout à l'heure si tu veux.

-O...OK...

-... Ça te dit que je te pousse ?

-Eh ?

Elle rit un peu, le faisant rougir. Il avait l'air stupide face à cette jolie fille alors qu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer.

-Ne me réponds pas « Eh ? », tu veux ou pas ?

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le plus jeune lui fit un sourire immense.

-Hai !

Il la regarda passer derrière la balançoire avec espoir et ne put retenir sa joie quand il sentit ses mains faire pression sur son dos pour le lancer en avant. Elle était plus grande que lui et n'avait aucun mal à lui donner de l'élan, le faisant s'élever dans les airs.

-Au fait, mon nom c'est Anna, fit-elle en lui donnant plus de vitesse.

-Moi c'est Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki !

-Je sais, Shika me l'a dit.

Super content, Naruto passa l'un des meilleurs après-midis de sa vie. Et il ne fut jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'après qu'il aient joué avec Shikamaru et Chôji, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lançant un « à la prochaine ».

-À bientôt Nee-chan ! cria-t-il avec de grands signes de la main.

* * *

Le son des armes résonnait dans la cour couverte de pelouse des Nara, père et fille s'entraînant ensemble en l'absence du plus jeune dormant chez son meilleur ami.

-Tout ça me paraît bien mou Shikaku-san, plaisanta Anna en glissant comme une anguille entre les coups du stratège.

-Galère... fit celui-ci. Tu as toujours tant d'énergie.

Avec un petit rire qui leur avait manqué le temps où elle était en cellule, la gamine contra son kunai avec le sien avant de pivoter sur elle-même pour éviter un coup de pied, ignorant la feinte de son bras gauche.

Comme les ninjas de Konoha l'avaient découvert, elle n'avait pas de mal à rivaliser avec le Jônin moyen au corps à corps, son manque de puissance contrebalancé par l'agilité et la vivacité d'un chat. Proportionnellement, elle en obtiendrait plus avec l'âge quand sa taille ne serait plus un avantage pour esquiver, il ne s'inquiétait pas sur ce sujet.

Cependant ce n'était pas n'importe-qui qu'elle affrontait et malgré son expérience qui impressionnait largement les adultes lui faisant face, elle finit par être envoyée valser et retomber sur l'ombre du stratège qui l'immobilisa.

-Bon... dit-il. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ?

-Hein ? Déjà ?

-Galère... Tu n'es même pas encore rentrée à l'Académie gamine, inutile d'en faire trop.

-D'accord... fut sa réponse un peu boudeuse.

Avec un soupir amusé et silencieusement satisfait qu'elle montre plus ses émotions, il se laissa tomber sur le parquet extérieur tandis qu'elle se relevait pour le rejoindre. Le thé et les pâtisseries laissés par Yoshino plus tôt furent appréciés tranquillement et Shikaku lâcha en ayant retrouvé toute sa paresse :

-Tu me forces à bien du travail en demandant à ce qu'on fasse ce genre de choses tous les jours.

Anna regarda le liquide au fond de sa tasse, un air songeur sur le visage.

-Désolée...c'est juste que m'entraîner avec vous me permets de faire face à un adversaire bien plus intelligent et analytique que moi.

Partiellement surprit, il lui jeta un regard en coin sans l'interrompre. Perdue dans ses souvenirs elle continua inconsciemment :

-Cet homme aussi...il est comme ça.

* * *

Hiruzen tira lentement sur sa pipe en étudiant le dossier de la jeune Anna Nara qui avait été posé sur son bureau.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce où il accueillait ses shinobis pour attribuer les différentes missions. Ses gardes ANBU surveillaient les alentours depuis le toit, leur présence imperceptible à la plupart des gens. Les individus présents pour l'assister dans les différentes tâches administratives étaient descendus dans les étages inférieurs pour effectuer les choses tombées sous leur charge et il avait encore un certain temps avant de rencontrer ses conseillers. L'Hokage pouvait donc se concentrer sur les dossiers présents en face de lui.

Il se réjouissait de la fin des cinq mois de probation de la petite fille. Elle avait été surveillée discrètement par ses ANBU durant cette période et s'était comportée de manière exemplaire tout en s'épanouissant visiblement. Ses quelques approches de Naruto avaient inquiété Homura et Koharu mais lui-même n'y voyait que la sympathie d'une fillette imperméable aux préjugés, comme le prouvaient déjà ses discussions avec des enfants aussi bien d'origine civile que de familles ninja.

Kakashi lui avait transmit son rapport sur les tests qu'elle avait effectué, complété des appréciations d'Inoichi et de Gai en ce qui concernait son profil psychologique et ses aptitudes en taijutsu. Il était agréablement surprit des grandes compétences qu'elle démontrait et en même temps rassuré qu'il lui reste une marge importante d'apprentissage dans les arts shinobi. Bien entendu un vrai ninja ne cessait jamais d'apprendre, mais en avoir une preuve physique ne faisait pas de mal. Au moins ne s'ennuierait-elle pas totalement en entrant à l'Académie.

Comme il s'en était douté Danzo avait tenté d'approcher Shikaku pour avoir accès à sa formation et avait essuyé un refus tranchant, il faudrait garder un œil sur lui pour qu'il ne se mette pas en tête de porter atteinte au Clan Nara en représailles.

Et ces fameuses compétences spéciales fascinantes ! Anna avait refusé d'expliquer leur provenance et pendant un temps ils avaient craint qu'Orochimaru ne soit impliqué dans la base où elle avait été retenue, mais son bilan médical d'après opération ne montrait pas de traces d'expériences faites sur elle et elle avait elle-même dit à Shikaku que le responsable de son emprisonnement n'était pas ninja. Toutefois, des relations entre les deux étaient toujours possibles et ils allaient continuer à enquêter. La localisation de la fameuse base avait été difficile à trouver malgré ses indications et ils devaient encore mener l'exploration à l'intérieur. Sans doute obtiendraient-ils plus de réponses par cela. Et si il s'agissait d'un don héréditaire comme le sharingan des Uchiwa, le village pourrait se trouver renforcer par son intégration à leurs villageois dans le futur.

Au vu de ses actes, il était clair pour lui que cette petite connaissait déjà le désir de protéger. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'elle donnerait à l'avenir et si la flamme de la volonté lui serait transmise par sa nouvelle famille.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je ne me voyais pas le finir autrement. J'espère que vous aimerez ^_^.

Ciao ciao!


End file.
